LEALDADE
by Samantha Tiger
Summary: A Lealdade nos ajuda a superar obstáculos que as vezes nos parecem grandes demais, tomando formas diversas quando se apresenta a nós... Admiração, Proteção, Amizade, Amor. E a Lealdade do Amor é maior que tudo.


**Título:** LEALDADE

**Anime:** Weiss Kreuz

**Casal:** Aya x Omi

**Classificação:** NC-17

**Autor a:** Samantha Tiger Blackthorn

**E-mail:**

**Beta:** Lady Anúbis

**E-mail: **

**Disclaimer: **Essa história é baseada nos personagens e situações criadas do anime Weiss Kreuz e pertencentes à Takehito Koyasu e Project Weiß. Não há nenhum lucro, nem violação de direitos autorais ou marca registrada.

**Desafio: **Essa fic responde ao desafio da ML de Weis Kreuz. - No desafio deverá conter uma maldição especifica, o casal não pode se encontrar e nem se tocar na forma humana, no final podem quebrar a maldição, mas que seja algo coerente.

* * *

"Se você conhece o inimigo e conhece a si mesmo, não precisa temer o resultado de cem batalhas. Se você se conhece, mas não conhece o inimigo, para cada vitória, sofrerá uma derrota. Se você não conhece nem o inimigo nem a si mesmo, perderá todas as batalhas..." - A Arte da Guerra, Sun Tzu.

**LEALDADE**

**OMI**

Finalmente. A partir de agora ele seria adulto. Ainda sobre um joelho, cabeça baixa em sinal de respeito, de olhos fechados. Recolhido na sua escuridão interior. Como naquele dia, há oito anos...

_Ainda estava escuro... O frio da madrugada penetrava nos cômodos da casa simples. Olhos azuis se abriram fitando o nada, sem medo, sem hesitação. O garoto de sete anos sentou-se na cama, as mãos pequenas esfregando os olhos pesados de sono. Alguma coisa o perturbara, seu instinto estava em alerta, como se algo ou alguém estivesse rondando a casa. Levantou-se, pegando o pequeno brinquedo ao lado da cama. Saiu do seu quarto, indo até o quarto ao lado, no de seus pais. Nem um ruído perturbava o ambiente da casa, e o garoto andava silenciosamente. Foi em direção à varanda e parou no meio da sala, ouvindo primeiramente o sussurro da voz grave chamando sua mãe, depois os passos de seus pais se apressando e o leve som da lâmina da espada cortando o ar ao sair da bainha._

_Logo depois os zunidos cortaram o ar, os passos vieram em sua direção; seu pai passou por ele e sua mãe o pegou nos braços e então... O som abafado das setas se fixando no telhado, o cheiro da fumaça, o barulho do fogo crepitando. Seu pai abriu a porta da frente, brandindo a espada, pronto a defender a família. Várias flechas se cravaram em seu peito, deixando-o tombado à varanda enquanto sua mãe correu com ele, tentando entrar pela orla da floresta ao lado da casa. Mas as setas impiedosas a encontraram antes e ela foi ao chão, o corpo protetor por cima do seu. Ele bateu a cabeça, o pequeno brinquedo caindo de sua mão e desmaiou por um tempo. Quando depois seus olhos se abriram por um breve momento, embaçados e desfocados, visualizaram as íris violetas que o fitavam... – "Shhh... Está tudo bem..." – Ele ouviu antes de seus olhos se fecharem novamente. _

Ouvia as palavras da cerimônia que acontecia, vivia agora o mesmo ritual que presenciara de longe quando Ran tinha passado por ele. Naquele dia tinha acontecido alguma coisa da qual não se lembrava. Tinha tentado se lembrar com todas as suas forças, mas não conseguia.

_Era noite, as pessoas ainda estavam lá fora e ele estava tão lindo... Assistira a cerimônia toda. Agora Ran era um samurai como o pai e das mãos dele recebera suas espadas. Sabia que estava apaixonado. Aguardara ansioso pela volta do garoto que o recebera tão bem e tinha se apaixonado no dia que ele tinha voltado do mosteiro. Era o primeiro rosto do qual se lembrava depois da tragédia que se abatera sobre ele. Quando acordara deitado em um lugar estranho e sua cabeça e seu corpo todo doíam... Antes de abrir os olhos seus ouvidos captaram aquela voz que recitava o código de honra e os passos leves que se moviam por perto. Tentou se mexer e antes que pudesse se reprimir, sua garganta emitiu um gemido de dor. Abriu os olhos e eles registraram a imagem agora em foco daquele rosto sério e gentil. Os olhos violetas e suaves, os longos cabelos ruivos, a mão cuidadosa que pegara na sua. – Shhh... Está tudo bem... – Parecia já ter ouvido essas mesmas palavras. – Você não está sozinho. Estamos cuidando de você._

A voz que ouvia agora ainda era a mesma daquele dia, apenas seu timbre estava mais grave, o tom era firme e seguro. Ainda provocava a mesma emoção, o mesmo sentimento de abrigo, amizade, proteção... A mesma sensação de calor gostoso no peito.

_A partir daquele momento naquele dia se sentira atraído pelo garoto ruivo e seguia-o por todos os lugares, ele o ajudava a treinar e a estudar. Então ele foi para o mosteiro... E ficou lá por quatro anos... O tempo demorou a passar, e numa manhã qualquer estava treinando com o senhor Fujimiya quando ele voltou. Apareceu, tirando sua concentração e sua distração lhe rendeu uma marca roxa no braço... Mas não pôde deixar de notar como ele estava mais alto, os ombros mais largos, o cabelo preso numa trança frouxa... De repente a espada de treino mudou de mãos e era Ran quem estava lutando consigo. O senhor Fujimiya treinara a ele, Omi, muito bem, mas mesmo assim não era páreo para a habilidade do ruivo, a espada era uma extensão do corpo dele, Ran era exímio espadachim._

Levantou o rosto, os olhos abertos fitando o jovem ruivo diante de si, o chefe do clã que agora lhe estendia suas espadas. A Katana... Era aquela que seu pai empunhara naquela manhã. Resgatada pelas mesmas mãos que a estendiam para si agora. Era difícil olhar para ele e não demonstrar o que sentia...

_Como naquela noite... Aniversário dele, Ran fazia quinze anos. Logo depois da cerimônia não tivera coragem de chegar mais perto. Queria falar com ele, mas tinha medo que lesse em seus olhos toda a paixão que nutria. Afastara-se voltando para casa, uma estranha sensação o acompanhando. Já a sentira antes, há alguns anos. Não se lembrava direito de como tudo acontecera. Uma de suas lembranças mais fortes daquele dia era aquela sensação... E o rosto de Ran sobre o seu. 'Aquela' sensação. Sensação de que estava sob perigo iminente, como se olhos invisíveis o observassem._

_O mesmo aconteceu quando Ran voltara da guerra, os acontecimentos foram muito carregados de emoção. Foram dias de profunda comoção. E naquele dia em especial afastou-se de tudo e de todos profundamente comovido. Sentia uma dor forte como se perdesse o pai novamente. Entrou no quarto que dividiam e seus olhos foram atraídos para algo que jazia sobre uma das camas... Reconheceu o brinquedo. O seu brinquedo. Aquele que sua mãe fizera para ele... E que perdera junto com o resto de sua família. A pequena vaquinha feita com legumes e pequenos pedaços de bambu. Não podia ser a mesma... Podia? Fazia cinco anos! Chegou mais perto, aproximando a mão devagar e antes que a tocasse ela flutuou, subindo no ar diante de si. O assombro fez com que se movesse; fez com que se esquecesse de tudo e a seguisse. Ela flutuava no alto à sua frente e ele foi atrás, até a orla da floresta. _

_Daí em diante suas lembranças ficavam confusas e embaralhadas... Faltava alguma coisa nelas. A próxima lembrança era como um déjà vu... Seus olhos se abrindo embaçados e a sensação de ainda estar sendo observado. O rosto de Ran sobre si, os olhos violetas nos seus, os cabelos cereja tocando seu rosto, o braço dele sustentando sua cabeça e seus ombros... – Shhh... Está tudo bem... Eu achei você. – Ele o ajudou a levantar-se, abraçou-o e fez com que se sentisse seguro._

Hoje ele fazia quinze anos. Sentiu-se seguro, mais uma vez no seu abraço. A voz dele novamente ao seu ouvido. Foi cumprimentado por todos os homens presentes. Seus olhos passavam sobre ele de vez em quando... E vê-lo fazia com que seu espírito se agitasse. Afastou-se tomado pelas emoções mais uma vez. Como a três anos no aniversário de Ran. Lutava para não deixar surgir nos olhos todo o amor, toda a devoção, todo o respeito que sentia e isso estava cada vez mais difícil. Lembrava-se de como seus sentimentos foram sendo conquistados e se modificando dia após dia. Da paixão infantil se transformando no amor avassalador que tomara seu coração.

E isso não era só por ter sido criado naquela família depois que perdera a sua, nem pelo senhor Fujimiya ter assumido sua educação. Não era só por Ran ter convivido com ele, tê-lo protegido, cuidado, ensinado e treinado. Ran o conquistara definitivamente quando assumira o seu lugar como chefe do clã. No dia em que voltara da guerra. Ele tinha apenas dezesseis anos quando o seu senhor, mais do que isso, o seu pai, morrera ao seu lado no campo de batalha. Mas fora preparado para liderar e assumira todas as responsabilidades que lhe cabiam.

Sem perceber se afastara demais. Estava no mesmo ponto que dois anos atrás. Era frustrante não se lembrar do que lhe acontecera ao chegar até ali... Lembrava-se de seguir o brinquedo e... Da sensação ruim de estar em perigo. Era um instinto muito forte, que ele sentira algumas vezes. Quando seus pais morreram, depois da volta de Ran, quando o senhor Fujimiya morrera, dois anos atrás e... Agora. Sua respiração se acelerou e seus sentidos todos ficaram em alerta. Andou mais alguns passos entrando sob as árvores, ficando imerso na escuridão, ouvindo os sons noturnos, a audição apurada esperando por qualquer som fora de lugar. Seus olhos treinados percorreram o perímetro próximo, como se fossem encontrar os olhos brilhantes de uma fera que o espreitava...

**oOo**

**RAN**

Mais uma vez aquela cerimônia estava sendo realizada. Agora era a vez de ele ser reconhecido como adulto perante toda a aldeia... A infância ficava para trás... Como a sua também tinha ficado.

_Ainda estava escuro, muito frio e úmido, não se conseguia ver muito longe. A neblina dificultava tudo. Os passos do garoto de dez anos eram leves e silenciosos. O pai o acompanhava, observando a destreza do jovem mais alto que as crianças da sua idade. Os cabelos presos na nuca, os olhos atentos na vegetação rasteira, o arco na mão com a flecha posicionada, esperando para ser armado na hora de mirar a presa. O homem sussurrava instruindo o filho para que tivesse calma e paciência e que não fizesse movimentos bruscos. Os olhos argutos do garoto encontraram a lebre no meio da vegetação, o corpo imobilizou-se e ele mirou na presa, levantando o arco e armando a flecha, que quando disparou acertou a presa em cheio. O garoto avançou, pegou a caça e subitamente o homem que o acompanhava sentiu o cheiro de queimado. Chamou o garoto para junto de si, que colocou a caça no bornal e o seguiu de perto até saírem de baixo das árvores. _

_Viram a fumaça ao longe. Seguiram na direção do que parecia ser um incêndio, sempre se mantendo sob a proteção das árvores, até divisarem a casa em chamas. Apertaram o passo, o Samurai observando em todas as direções antes de se aproximar. O fogo já tinha diminuído bastante. Onde devia ser a varanda podia-se ver um corpo carbonizado e fincado diante da casa via-se uma ripa de madeira, nela estava pregada uma placa onde se lia 'vingança'. O garoto pára a alguma distância do pai, e logo chama sua atenção._

_- Pai... Há uma mulher morta segurando um garoto... – Levou a mão ao corpo da mulher, percebendo-o frio e rijo, fortemente agarrada ao menino; colocou os dedos no pescoço do pequeno sentindo a pulsação firme. – Ela já está morta, mas o garoto ainda está vivo e parece bem._

Ran olhava para ele, ainda ajoelhado à sua frente, de cabeça baixa, enquanto conduzia o cerimonial. Era agora um belo rapaz, de compleição pequena, mas forte, ágil, habilidoso principalmente com o arco, sua pontaria era infalível! Dominava a arte da estratégia e era impecável e meticuloso em tudo que fazia. Nem de longe lembrava o garoto frágil que chegou à sua casa...

_O homem chegou perto e verificou que o filho tinha razão. Percebeu com orgulho que o rapaz era controlado e firme. Quebrou as hastes das flechas e virou o corpo da mulher a fim de tirar o menino dos seus braços sem vida, fazendo um bom tanto de esforço, sendo ajudado pelo filho na tarefa. Soltou o pequeno e rapidamente verificou se não tinha ferimentos, nem ossos quebrados. Percebeu o cuidado com que o rapaz apoiou o menino no seu braço, tirou as folhas dos cabelos, afastou as mechas loiras do rosto e verificou se havia ferimentos no corpo e na cabeça._

Fitou a face que se levantava para ele, o olhar de safira intenso preso no seu. Aqueles olhos azuis sempre o olharam com admiração, como agora. Ran se sentira cativado por eles, desde a primeira vez que se abriram e pousaram sobre si.

_- E então Ran... – O pai orgulhoso questionou o filho. – O menino está bem...? O que acha que deveríamos fazer agora?_

_- Ele parece estar bem, apenas um grande galo na parte de trás da cabeça. – Respondeu ao pai, percebendo que o mesmo ainda o estava testando. – Acho que o correto seria o levarmos para a nossa casa e cuidarmos dele. A família dele foi morta e não tem mais ninguém. – Ouviu um pequeno gemido, viu as pálpebras estremecerem e os olhos azuis se abrirem confusos, por alguns segundos e se fixarem aos seus. – Shhh... Está tudo bem... – Disse num sussurro e então os olhos se fecharam novamente e mergulharam na inconsciência._

_O homem assentiu, sabendo que o filho era bem maduro para sua idade e que tinha plena noção de suas responsabilidades mesmo sendo ainda bem jovem. Tomou o pequeno garoto nos braços, que pareceu não ter peso e ordenou ao rapaz que verificasse em volta da casa e visse se não havia mais nenhum sobrevivente, sendo obedecido prontamente._

Agora chegara o momento de entregar as espadas a ele. Emocionou-se ao lembrar-se das palavras de seu pai na época e que aquela era a Katana que resgatou naquele dia e que pertenceu ao pai dele.

_- Pai, achei uma katana caída aqui, perto das escadas da casa... Parece com a sua... Acho que era do pai dele... _

_- Traga-a, guardaremos conosco até que o menino se torne um homem e possa empunhá-la, essa é a única herança que ele terá. Com ela poderá restabelecer a honra do pai._

_Os dois deixaram o local destruído, voltando para a aldeia, o sol já tinha nascido, começando a dissipar a neblina, e até chegarem lá ele já estaria alto no céu. A volta pra casa foi tranqüila, o adulto andando mais devagar por causa da carga em seus braços, o jovem ao seu lado o acompanhando sem dificuldades. Atravessaram o caminho de volta como tinham vindo, andando por entre as árvores, sempre atentos a tudo que acontecia por perto, aproveitando-se da discrição da floresta e da sombra fresca das árvores, só saindo da proteção delas ao chegarem perto da trilha que descia para o vale, onde moravam. Desceram aquele trecho descampado, a vegetação rasteira, o caminho sinuoso acompanhando o riachinho que desembocava no lago mais abaixo._

_Quando estavam chegando, foram sendo saudados pelos amigos, o senhor Fujimiya recebia olhares discretos, mas curiosos por trazer o menino nos braços. Aproximaram-se da casa, a menina, sua irmã Aya, veio correndo em sua direção, se jogando em seu pescoço, a mãe saindo à varanda para recebê-los, olhando surpresa para o menino no colo do marido. Entraram pela casa, a mulher na frente, abrindo o quarto, preparando a cama de Ran para colocarem a criança, que continuava inconsciente. Ela assumiu dali, colocando a mão na testa do garoto, tomando a temperatura, enquanto o filho lhe dizia que o único ferimento era um grande galo na parte de trás da cabeça. O dia estava apenas começando... Aya serviu o chá, e depois a rotina diária começou._

_Os dois homens saíram deixando as mulheres com seus afazeres diários. Foram para o lugar ali por perto da casa que usavam para treinar. Começaram com o manejo das espadas, onde o senhor Fujimiya era mais exigente, depois passaram ao arco e flecha e em seguida ao arco sobre o cavalo. Isso tomava todo o período da manhã, e exigia mais do que esforço físico do menino, exigia agilidade, disciplina, concentração e determinação. Apesar da pouca idade o samurai não facilitava para o filho e mesmo que a espada fosse feita de carvalho, Ran não podia perder a concentração, o embate era duro e invariavelmente ele saía dos treinos com alguns hematomas. O pai o encorajava ao mesmo tempo em que exigia o máximo do garoto, o treinamento só acabava quando o padrão do samurai era satisfeito._

Não conseguira esquecer o quadro desolador e trágico daquele dia. A casa em chamas... Os pais dele mortos... Seu pai resgatando o garoto tão frágil e vulnerável. Tentaram dar a ele todo conforto e atenção de que dispunham.

_Voltaram na hora do almoço. Era tudo muito simples... Almoçaram em um silêncio alegre, de vez em quando brevemente cortado por algum comentário do dia. Quando terminaram cada um se incumbiu de suas obrigações. Ran entrou em seu quarto, disposto a estudar. Começou estudando o Bushido, recitando o código de honra pausadamente, meditando nas suas palavras atenciosamente. Andava devagar pelo quarto, passos leves e voz pausada e suave, temia incomodar o garoto que descansava em sua cama. Captou o leve movimento e os gemidos baixos e entrecortados pela dor que ele devia estar sentindo. Apressou-se em se aproximar, segurando a mãozinha pequena entre as suas, inclinando-se sobre ele e entrando em seu campo de visão, seus longos cabelos tocando-lhe a face e seus olhos violetas fixando o rosto contraído, observando as pálpebras estremecerem e se abrirem... – Shhh... Está tudo bem... Você não está sozinho. Estamos cuidando de você. _

_Assim que ele se recuperou, começou a acompanhá-lo a toda parte. Gostava da companhia do menino, que o imitava em tudo e que passou a levantar-se cedo junto com ele. Ran levantava-se bem antes de todos, fazia alguns minutos de meditação sendo acompanhado pelo garoto. Antes de sair ia lá fora buscar a lenha para as mulheres, essa era uma gentileza na qual o garotinho fazia questão de participar também... E Ran soube que ele manteve o hábito enquanto esteve fora._

A cerimônia terminou e Ran o abraçou, murmurando ao ouvido dele que agora era seu braço direito oficial e de fato. Viu o leve rubor e o sorriso tímido em sua face, andando entre os homens que falavam com ele, e depois caminhando a esmo pela aldeia e se afastando, devaneando. O acompanhava com os olhos, de longe, reparando em como estava distante. Ultimamente era cada vez mais freqüente ele ficar mais tempo sozinho, às vezes cabisbaixo, alheio e arredio. Ele não era assim. Notava que tinha uma tensão nele... Procurou-o com os olhar... Ele estava se afastando cada vez mais, indo na direção daquele ponto na orla das árvores.

- Omi... – O sussurro inesperado sobressaltou o loiro, que se voltou, fixando os olhos azuis na pessoa que o chamava.

- Não ouvi você se aproximar. – Abaixou o olhar, que dizia coisas demais. – Devo estar distraído hoje.

- Pelo contrário, está bem alerta. – Ran observava o local atentamente, sentindo no ambiente algo incômodo, foi chegando mais perto, a mão no punho da espada.

- Não é nada... Só uma sensação.

- Eu me lembro muito bem que foi aqui que eu encontrei você aquela noite. E que pressenti a mesma coisa...

- Estava pensando exatamente nisso. Mas quando chego aqui... Tudo se embaralha... E depois só consigo me lembrar de você... Sobre mim... Preocupado.

- Aquela noite... Você sumiu. Ficamos preocupados... Alguém viu você vindo nessa direção e viemos procurá-lo. – Olhos e ouvidos treinados vigiavam as trevas. – Yohji achou você. E naquele momento... Achei que tinha sido atacado. Mas não havia marcas de luta no local e você não tinha nenhum ferimento.

- Aquela noite... Eu não sei o que aconteceu... – Omi voltou-se, dando-lhe as costas, perscrutando o interior da mata, na escuridão das árvores. – Não me lembro.

Ran tinha o hábito de observar as pessoas. Seus olhos deixaram as árvores para olhar o rapaz. Sentia que ele estava incomodado com alguma coisa, não era somente aquela espreita ou a sensação de perigo, era como se quisesse esconder algo, esconder de todos. Era de se estranhar por que ele geralmente era uma pessoa aberta, intensa, de alegria contagiante, que enfrentava a tudo e que olhava nos olhos. E ultimamente ele estava agindo de modo completamente oposto... Sentia a angústia presente na voz.

- Atormentar-se não vai resolver... – Eles faziam o reconhecimento do local, passo a passo, sincronizados. – Não resolveu dois anos atrás... Não vai resolver agora. – Olharam-se de relance. – Não falei mais nisso... Papai sempre disse para não pressioná-lo, que seria pior... Mas agora...

- Agora...? – Omi parou. Sentia seu coração se acelerar.

- Agora... Aquele pressentimento está de volta. – Ele parou e olhou para o loiro que continuava de costas. – E você age estranhamente. – Chegou mais perto, preocupado. – Você tem se portado diferente... Sai para treinar sozinho... Você se afastou de nós.

Omi se assustou por ouvir a voz tão perto, logo atrás de si. Não percebeu que ele se aproximara tanto. Aquela proximidade o perturbava. Tinha medo de encará-lo. Não queria que ele descobrisse como se sentia.

- Não sei do que você está falando. – Avançou, olhando à sua frente, como se fitando as árvores.

- Está sempre na defensiva... – Ran continuou a divagar, sem perceber que isso agravava a angústia do rapaz. – Se esquiva da nossa companhia... Você me evita. – Disse, chegando a uma conclusão intrigante.

- Não. Não é isso...

- Não minta... Então por que tem se afastado tanto? – Ran tocou-o no ombro, provocando um leve tremor nele.

- Por favor, Ran, preciso ficar sozinho. – Aquele toque o queimava, deixava sua voz trêmula e fazia uma revolução dentro de si, ele estava chegando muito perto...

- Não! Você precisa dizer pra mim o que o está incomodando. Nós sempre fomos muito próximos, desde o momento em que nos conhecemos quando crianças e mesmo quando fiquei fora, o tempo não foi capaz de nos distanciar.

- Mas nós mudamos... Eu mudei! – Omi tentava desesperadamente não se trair.

- Claro que sim, nós crescemos! Mas mesmo assim continuamos unidos... Você sempre confiou em mim.

- Não é isso Ran, por favor... – Omi não tinha coragem de se virar e encará-lo, sabia que em algum momento o ruivo ia confrontá-lo, só não esperava que fosse dessa forma tão direta. – Não se trata de confiança.

- Então, me diga o que é. – Mantinha-se calmo e gentil, apesar da revolução em seu peito. – Quero ajudar você.

- Talvez... Talvez esteja na hora de eu partir, seguir o meu caminho, achar o meu lugar.

- Não diga besteira. – Agora sim, começava a se preocupar... Segurou seu braço e o virou para si. – O seu lugar é aqui. Não tem motivo para você nos deixar... Ou tem? – Disse fitando seu rosto sério e corado, que mantinha os olhos baixos, sem se encontrarem com os seus.

- Não se trata disso, não há 'motivos'. – Não contava que Ran se colocasse contra sua vontade, nem que o questionasse dessa forma.

- Então por que fala de abandonar sua casa, sua família...? – Não quero que vá embora. – Olhe para mim Omi...

- Por favor, me deixe sozinho, depois nós conversamos. – Disse o rapaz tentando soltar-se. – Ran... Não quero falar disso agora.

- Você vai ter que falar. Você tem me evitado, eu percebi. Mas não vai poder fazer isso para sempre. – Ainda segurava o seu braço. Percebia a luta interior do garoto para controlar... Controlar... – _Controlar o que?_ – Fale comigo... Diga o que se passa aí dentro. – Passou a mão por baixo do queixo dele levantando-lhe a face, forçando-o a olhar para si. – Olhe para mim...!

- Não... Por favor, não faça isso comigo... – E os olhos azuis o fitaram, imensos, repletos de todos os sentimentos que tivera tanto cuidado em esconder. Não foi preciso que dissesse nada, estava tudo ali para que o ruivo pudesse ver.

- Omi...! – Ele compreendeu tudo... Muito bem. Via-se refletido naquele olhar.

- Agora sim. – Omi soltou-se bruscamente, dando-lhe as costas. – Como vou poder conviver com isso...?

- Por que... Acha que é um erro? Ou você tem vergonha? – Os olhos violetas faiscavam... – É isso não é? Acha vergonhoso nutrir esse tipo de sentimento por mim.

- NÃO!! Não é isso! – A angústia transparecia em cada palavra dita por ele. – Não acho que seja justo impingir esse sentimento a você... Além do mais não vou agüentar ver compaixão por mim no seu olhar. Isso eu não vou poder suportar... Tenho que ir...

- E por que isso me incomodaria? Ou estimularia a minha piedade? – Interrompeu-o bruscamente, fechando as sobrancelhas sem entender onde ele queria chegar. – Eu não tenho por que ter pena de você... E não vou permitir que você faça uma coisa dessas!

- Por quê? Pode imaginar como vai ser pra mim de agora em diante... Ficar aqui, com você sabendo de tudo? – Todo o tormento que represara por tanto tempo vinha à tona agora. – Você tem que me deixar ir...

- Eu não posso. Isso não é motivo para você nos abandonar...

- Motivos!! Você não vê que eu não quero constranger você com o meu sofrimento? – Omi se voltou, chegando perto do ruivo, completamente transtornado pelo desespero. – Eu vou embora sim! Você não vai poder me impedir!

Foi repentino. Rápido como um raio. Um hiato no tempo e no espaço. Braços fortes envolveram seu corpo prendendo-os juntos e a boca cobriu a sua. Omi esqueceu-se de como pensar, de como respirar e seu coração esqueceu que precisava bater para mantê-lo vivo. Entreabriu os lábios crendo que estava inconsciente e que sonhava... Sonhava novamente. Era ilusão aquele calor em seu corpo, era ilusão aquele som de seu coração batendo acelerado em seus ouvidos, ou aquela sensação de que não existia mais terra ou céu e que flutuava no espaço. Era o sonho mais real que já sonhara, pois sentia a língua macia e úmida tocando a sua... E sentia que suas mãos tocavam um corpo sólido, quente, palpitante... Tanto quanto o seu. Sentiu o beijo findar e abriu os olhos, as íris violetas bem perto de si, os narizes quase se tocando...

- Eu posso impedir sim... Eu também amo você... Omi!

Seu coração se inundou de uma imensa felicidade... E também da mais absoluta e insuportável dor... Dor! Se espalhando por todo o corpo... E por sua alma. Todo seu ser estava em chamas, tudo ardia e doía como se estivessem arrancando os pedaços de seu corpo. Uma voz gritava de forma agonizante, o som horripilante o envolvia... Então... Ele foi arremessado longe, parando a alguns metros de distância contra uma árvore. Silêncio. O silêncio o atingiu com tanto impacto quanto o grito. Estava zonzo, tinha uma sensação de náusea incomodando, abriu os olhos, piscando, olhando a volta e a visão estava embaçada e desfocada... Caminhou alguns passos para frente, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo, esfregando os olhos, apurando os ouvidos... Sua visão foi clareando enquanto começava a ouvir algumas palavras ao longe. Chegou perto dos vultos, perto o bastante para reconhecer Ran... Com ele em seus braços, sem sentidos. Podia ouvir a voz dele, em gemidos e lamentos enquanto o abraçava...

- Ran...! Está tudo bem! – Omi gritou, mas parecia impossível para Ran ouvi-lo. – _O que está acontecendo?_

**oOo**

**TSUTOMO**

Ainda se lembrava do dia em que chegara à sua casa e encontrara apenas os restos carbonizados dela e toda sua família morta dentro dos escombros. Sua esposa na varanda atingida por uma flecha... Eles iam pagar! Todos eles! Não teria nem um pingo de misericórdia assim como eles não tinham tido... Matara a família toda, do mesmo jeito que tinham matado a sua. Mas o garoto escapara e ele era a memória viva de sua falha. E quando o vira vivo, um ódio assassino ardera em seu peito. Agora tinha consciência que tinham sido duas falhas e ele não admitia nenhuma. Dera trabalho se infiltrar naquela batalha e matar o chefe de um dos clãs dos Samurais, mas o filho escapara, e ele não queria que escapasse ninguém. Tinha que matá-lo a qualquer custo, mas durante as batalhas tinha ficado cada vez mais difícil por causa dos companheiros que lhe eram leais.

Tão jovem... Deveria ter não mais que dezesseis anos, uma beleza notável, cabelos ruivos longos e trançados, de olhos violetas profundos e frios. De um caráter e liderança tão indiscutíveis quanto sua habilidade como espadachim, que com a morte do pai fora imediatamente reconhecida por todos os seus homens. Tinha que matá-lo, por isso o seguira até a aldeia, e fora uma surpresa desagradável encontrar o descendente de sua primeira vítima vivo. Tinha certeza que era ele, pois sua aparência era muito incomum: loiro de olhos de um azul inconfundível. Vigiara a aldeia por muitos dias, até cansar-se. Então, quando sua sede de vingança o perturbara demais saíra e encontrara novas vítimas. Mas não conseguia se esquecer daqueles dois. Era uma obsessão, uma insanidade tão forte quanto ou talvez até mais forte que sua vingança... Por que ali estava a prova que estava longe da perfeição e que um dia poderiam vir a descobrir quem ele era e o que fazia ou pior... Poderiam fazê-lo parar. Talvez tivesse que fazer isso sozinho...

Por isso sempre acabava voltando ali, para observar de novo, para alimentar a sua sanha de vingança. Foi assim que notara, assim que descobrira o quanto eram ligados e devotados um ao outro. E talvez... Apenas talvez, ali estivesse a chave para sua vingança mais doce. Uma maldição que os fizesse sofrer tanto quanto ele sofria... Que os separasse de uma maneira definitiva e que com o tempo aumentasse gradativamente a desesperança e a agonia. Iria até o fim pela vingança que corroia seu coração, até usar suas habilidades como feiticeiro para isso. Iria pesquisar em seus pergaminhos. Noite e dia se fosse preciso. Não descansaria até encontrar algo que fosse sutil e eficaz.

Não demorara mais que algumas semanas para encontrar o que queria. Era quase infalível, quase impossível de encontrar o contra feitiço, por que só quem tivesse reunido certos conhecimentos específicos poderia encontrá-lo... O brinquedo simplório e artesanal fora muito fácil de providenciar. Banhá-lo em uma poção altamente tóxica e difícil de ser descoberta fora agradável. Imaginar o que ela faria com o garoto dera-lhe um imenso prazer, pois ao contato com a pele era imediatamente absorvida, entrando rapidamente na corrente sanguínea e provocando uma reação alucinógena muito forte, provocando um transe quase hipnótico. Um de seus servos colocá-lo no lugar certo não fora tão fácil, mas o fato de todos estarem fora ajudou.

Tinha certeza que o garoto se lembraria dele, por isso colocara o encanto para atraí-lo e mesmo que não se lembrasse, uma vaquinha feita de legumes e lascas de bambu que voasse, certamente atrairia a atenção dele. Só tinha que se certificar que ele tocasse no objeto na hora certa para que estivesse perto o suficiente e pudesse lançar o feitiço. Para que seu plano desse certo o garoto não poderia se lembrar de nada dessa tarde e teria que ser feito na hora exata. Exatamente ao pôr do sol. E dera certo, tão certo que agora já o podia ver de perto.

Omi vinha seguindo o brinquedo, uma expressão de curiosidade na face, uma reação prevista e que fazia parte do encantamento. Ele entrou na sombra das árvores, a recordação de sua infância ao alcance de seus dedos... O garoto esticou-se até tocar o brinquedo com as pontas de seus dedos e fechá-lo em sua mão, o contato direto com a superfície tóxica o fazendo estremecer, turvando sua mente, embaralhando seus pensamentos... Tsutomo revelou-se, saindo do meio das árvores. Estendeu a mão direita tocando a testa do rapaz com os dedos...

- Shita Chikara! – As palavras completaram o feitiço, colocando Omi num transe, que o levaria às profundezas do esquecimento. O movimento fluído das mãos moveu a brisa em volta do rapaz e o corpo inerte de Omi flutuou no ar. – Agora somos você e eu, finalmente! Escapou-me uma vez, vai desejar ter morrido com seus pais assassinos!

O feiticeiro mantinha as mãos estendidas para o alto, as palmas voltadas para cima. Olhou para o céu, que perdia os últimos raios de sol e com a alma sombria começou a invocação:

_Das sendas escuras eu os invoco!_

_Anjos Negros de olhares mortos,_

_Seu poder eu aqui conjuro..._

_Que os ventos da ira soprem!_

O vento forte e tenebroso permeava seus corpos e fazia com que a floresta se tornasse mais sombria... Caiu de joelhos, ainda com as mãos para o alto voltando a face para o céu que se escurecia, nuvens negras toldando o céu, escondendo as cores do entardecer, tornando o ambiente ainda mais sinistro. Fechou os olhos, deixando os sentimentos nefastos de sua alma negra emergirem, a voz tenebrosa entoando...

_Que o amor seja sua maldição_

_E o fogo da paixão lhe parta em dois!_

Um raio fendeu as espessas nuvens, atingindo uma árvore próxima, partindo-a ao meio, simbolizando a separação... Fagulhas correram e espalharam-se, abaixo e acima deles, pela terra e pelo ar, isolando-os...

_Que nem na terra nem no céu _

_Possam um dia se encontrar..._

_Que mesmo estando sempre juntos_

_Estejam eternamente separados!_

O ar carregou-se de eletricidade, acompanhando a ventania intensa que corria em volta deles fechando o círculo da maldição. Estava feito... E agora só teria que esperar. Mas o que era esperar por mais algum tempo diante de todos aqueles anos? E não tivera que esperar muito. Depois desse entardecer, apenas dois anos se passaram...

Agora assistia a cena à sua frente... E por um momento achara que seria descoberto. Mas não, o drama que se desenrolava era intenso demais e estavam tão entretidos que tinham se esquecido dele. E fora emocionante, e doce, e infinitamente mais excitante do que se os tivesse matado. O sofrimento seria lento, desgastante, agonizante. E ele... Ahhhh!! Ele poderia apreciar, sempre que quisesse, e se deliciar permanentemente com aquele sofrimento atroz...

**oOo**

**RAN**

O grito horripilante arrepiou-lhe até a alma. Ran sentiu o loirinho desabar em seus braços, desfalecendo. A cabeça tombou para trás, os braços caíram ao longo do corpo, o rosto extremamente pálido, os lábios ficando sem cor.

- Omi... Omi o que foi? – Ran colocou os dedos junto ao nariz do rapaz, tentando sentir a respiração... – Omi, acorda... – Colocou o ouvido no peito, ouvindo o coração, registrando que ainda dava para ouvir os batimentos cardíacos. Foi se ajoelhando com ele, mantendo-o apoiado em seus braços. – Por favor, por favor, fala comigo... – Sua mão livre e experiente tateava o corpo jovem à procura de flechas, dardos ou ferimentos, pensando que se achasse algo pelo menos encontraria um motivo para aquilo e, não encontrando nada, foi sendo levado ao desespero. Lentamente as lágrimas começaram a escorrer por seu rosto, fruto da angústia crescente. Seus braços o trouxeram para si, apertando, pequenos soluços foram virando gemidos, seu corpo balançando agarrado a ele, inerte em suas mãos.

Aos poucos os soluços pararam. Seus pensamentos divagavam, lembranças passavam por sua cabeça junto com as preocupações. Já era noite fechada quando caiu em si, a temperatura tinha caído muito. Omi estava gelado em seus braços. Pegou-o no colo, voltando com ele para casa. Ao entrar em casa, sua mãe e sua irmã vieram, aflitas ver o que tinha acontecido com ele. Colocou-o na cama e deixou que as mulheres fizessem a mesma verificação cuidadosa que ele mesmo já fizera antes. Não acharam nada, nem uma explicação plausível. Depois que elas foram dormir cuidou do rapaz. Retirou as espadas da cintura e colocou-as ao lado, despiu-o das roupas, deixando-o envolto num kimono leve e cobriu-o com um lençol.

Ele estava inerte, pálido, os lábios sem cor, a respiração bem leve e os batimentos cardíacos quase inexistentes, a vida por um fio, um fio tênue. Ran não conseguiu dormir durante toda a noite, ficou sentado ao seu lado, encostado à parede, olhando para ele hora após hora, minuto após minuto. Amanheceu. Aya entrou no quarto, achando o irmão no chão, de pernas cruzadas, encostado à parede, os braços inertes sobre as pernas. Abaixou-se ao seu lado, preocupada com o estado apático dele.

- Meu irmão, você tem que reagir. Eu sei como se sente, mas ele está vivo e é isso que importa.

- Como você pode saber?

- Tenho olhos, vejo vocês dois todos os dias, debaixo do mesmo teto, eu sei. – Ela afastou a franja ruiva de sobre os olhos cansados. – Vi os dois irem mudando com o passar do tempo.

Durante todo o tempo, os olhos violeta não deixavam o corpo inerte ao lado. Passeavam pela silhueta, notando cada pequeno detalhe, inconformados, o peito apertado.

- Nunca vi você abatido assim, nem quando nosso pai morreu. Você sempre teve frieza e lucidez, nosso pai admirava isso em você. São características de um líder. Além disso, você tem os seus deveres, suas obrigações. Pessoas dependem de você. – Tocou com carinho em seu ombro. – Eu vim para cuidar dele.

Ran notou que ela trouxera uma vasilha com água morna, algumas bandagens macias, sabão e toalha. Lembrou-se que precisavam cuidar da higiene dele, que iam ter que alimentá-lo, que iam ter que mudar a rotina diária em função dele e que não sabiam por quanto tempo isso iria durar.

- Deixe que eu faça isso Aya. Tenho mais prática que você. – Tomou das mãos dela as bandagens dobradas e mergulhou-os na vasilha com água. – Enquanto isso prepare um caldo para ele, a partir de agora até o dia em que ele acordar... Se ele acordar... Só líquidos. Depois... Tenho minhas tarefas e você também. Você o alimenta, e cumpre as suas obrigações e assim que eu terminar os afazeres da manhã eu venho ficar um pouco com ele. Vamos nos revezar durante o dia e à noite eu tomo conta. – Ela assentiu e saiu.

Ran abriu a roupa do rapaz e banhou-o com a bandagem úmida com um pouquinho de sabão por toda a pele, outras bandagens somente com água para enxágüe. Trocou os lençóis molhados e a roupa dele. Depois cuidou de si mesmo e assim que Aya voltou para alimentá-lo saiu para cumprir seus deveres. Mas seu pensamento não deixava aquele quarto um só minuto. Sua mente ainda não conseguia administrar tudo e ele voltou diversas vezes durante o dia à casa para vê-lo. Chegou ao fim do dia, o primeiro entardecer na nova rotina, completamente exausto, o sofrimento estava apenas começando.

Tentava manter-se dentro da normalidade incorporado na nova ordem das coisas, levantava-se bem cedo, ainda mantinha seus hábitos de criança... A meditação, as pequenas gentilezas para sua mãe e sua irmã, os cuidados com Omi, agora integrados aos seus hábitos, os treinos pela manhã. Primeiro somente ele e sua katana... Então seu coração se apertava, por que era Omi quem treinava ao seu lado, e depois lutava com ele todos os dias pela manhã. As lembranças eram doloridas. Tinha saudades da infância, que nem estava tão longe assim, de ver o garotinho loiro o acompanhando por toda parte. Com o passar dos dias um de seus comandantes começou a vir treinar com ele e pouco depois o grupo todo dos samurais treinava ali ao seu lado. Ran sentia o apoio que vinha dos companheiros, todos eles gostavam demais de Omi, era notória a falta que sua presença fazia para todos os que o conheciam, a lacuna que ficava entre eles sem o rapaz, por suas habilidades e por como sua ausência afetava o líder já que era seu braço direito...

À tarde mais lacunas e solidão, por que Ran estudava muito e sempre tinha companhia, a presença dele. Por isso passara a exercer essas atividades em casa ao invés do pequeno templo que tinham ali. Passava essas horas estudando em seu quarto, ao lado dele, como quando eram meninos. Depois saía. Andava pela aldeia, falava com as famílias, ouvia seus problemas, discutia com os outros homens as soluções mais acertadas e mais práticas. Por tudo isso o dia a dia era ainda mais penoso por que ele sempre estivera ao seu lado o auxiliando. Não podia deixar de lado as suas responsabilidades e não conseguia deixar de lado o hábito de olhar para o seu lado e vê-lo ali em sua companhia... E agora ele não estava lá. Com o passar do tempo fora se acostumando a refrear sua vontade de ficar ao lado dele todo o tempo.

Seu horário era mais apertado, saía e voltava à casa com mais freqüência, atrapalhando o andamento de seus compromissos. Isso, aliado à diminuição de horas de sono o prejudicava ainda mais permitindo que os pesadelos o perturbassem com mais freqüência. Mas ele não conseguia controlar. Chegava ao pôr do sol, sentava-se à mesa para a refeição com sua mãe e irmã, então ia para o seu quarto exaurido de suas forças. Trocava-se e sentava-se ao lado dele, tocava em seus cabelos e falava do seu dia, do que estava acontecendo com cada um, do que ele sentia, e do quanto gostava dele. Não sabia se ele ouvia, mas...

**oOo**

**OMI**

Omi foi chegando mais perto, ainda atordoado, não sentia mais dor, não conseguia sentir mais nada. Aproximou-se a passos incertos, vacilantes, ouvindo os soluços, os gemidos, vendo todo o desespero estampado na face do ruivo, emoções como nunca vira antes. Todo amor, toda devoção, toda dor, estavam ali para ele ver. Via o toque desesperado no seu corpo, procurando ferimentos que explicassem seu desfalecimento... Tentava tocá-lo, abraçá-lo como ele o abraçava, queria dizer que estava bem, que iam achar uma solução, mas se encontrava em outro plano... E não podia fazer nada. Estava impotente diante da situação. Não podia acalmá-lo e dizer que estava tudo bem por que ele não o ouvia. Não podia tocá-lo para confortá-lo, ele não tinha mais seu corpo físico. Não adiantava ficar junto dele, ele não podia vê-lo... E ver, ouvir, sentir o sofrimento dele e não poder fazer nada era intolerável. E mesmo assim tinha que aprender a suportar.

Já tinha escurecido completamente... Mais de uma hora tinha se passado e a temperatura devia ter caído bastante. Ran levantou seu corpo do chão, carregando-o para casa e ele o seguiu. Aya e a mãe chegaram aflitas quando ele entrou, levando seu corpo para o quarto, depositando-o em sua cama. Como Ran havia feito antes, procuraram uma explicação plausível para o seu estado e ficaram ainda mais preocupadas ao não encontrar nada. Elas saíram e o ruivo se lembrou de tirar sua roupa. Omi desviou o olhar incomodado, enquanto o ruivo o deixava só com um kimono leve e confortável e o cobria com um lençol... E se ainda estivesse em seu corpo físico certamente seu rosto estaria quente e vermelho vendo o ruivo tirar a roupa, ficando completamente nu e se vestindo com um kimono mais leve também.

Ran sentou-se ao seu lado, as pernas cruzadas, encostado à parede, os braços largados em desânimo sobre as coxas e Omi sentou-se junto dele, encostando-se nele, mesmo não sentindo nada e ele não percebendo, deitando a cabeça em seu ombro. Não podia fazer nada, a não ser ficar ao seu lado, esperando que em algum momento aquele martírio acabasse e a vida deles pudesse voltar ao seu curso normal. Ficou ali assistindo seu desvelo durante a noite toda, os olhos violetas presos ao seu corpo todo o tempo. O dia clareou e Aya entrou com as mãos ocupadas, parando ao lado de Ran, preocupada com o estado do irmão. Enquanto ouvia o diálogo, observava atentamente o que a moça trouxera... Ficou muito perturbado... – _Ela ia... Dar-lhe banho? Isso seria... Constrangedor._ – De repente deu-se conta que eles estavam sozinhos novamente, que foi sendo totalmente despido e banhado, sentia uma mistura de emoções, encabulado e comovido ao mesmo tempo. Via diante de si todo zelo e preocupação do ruivo para consigo. Ver era diferente demais de saber e sentir. Principalmente ver dessa forma como se fosse uma outra pessoa ali, deitada naquela cama.

Mas mesmo que ele o seguisse a todos os lugares, como fazia quando estava ali presente fisicamente, sentia-se amargurado por não poder dar-lhe o apoio a que estava acostumado. Ficava aflito quando à noite via Ran deitar-se na cama logo ao lado da sua... Por que agora as camas eram quase coladas, para que o ruivo pudesse atender qualquer coisa que ele precisasse durante a noite. Ficava aflito... O ruivo se deitava e se virava de lado, os olhos violetas acariciando sua imagem inerte ali, os minutos voavam, às vezes viravam horas. A aflição de Omi se transformava em agonia quando via lágrimas furtivas caírem daqueles olhos geralmente tão frios e controlados e nada poder fazer. Deitava-se atrás dele, colado ao seu corpo e tentava se consolar, de que ao menos podia vê-lo...

Omi não dormia... Não sentia mais essa necessidade. O tempo não existia mais... Só lhe restava ficar ao lado de Ran do jeito que podia, e pensar numa maneira de um dia voltar a ser o que era antes.

**oOo**

**AYA**

Aflição! Era tudo que sentia no momento. Por que via seu irmão sem chão pela primeira vez em sua vida. Ran era tão decidido, seguro, frio e controlado, sempre teve um discernimento e objetividade bem definidos, e agora... Estava desarvorado, se sentindo perdido. As pessoas o viam todos os dias na aldeia, o mesmo de sempre, apenas um pouco mais preocupado. Mas ela o conhecia e sabia o que se passava no seu coração, sabia do sofrimento que dominava o seu espírito. Era incrível que eles tivessem demorado tanto a descobrirem que os seus sentimentos eram recíprocos, e que aquela tragédia tivesse se abatido justamente naquele momento.

_Lembrava-se do começo... Seu pai estava chegando na aldeia, ainda cedo, trazendo um menino em seus braços, mais ou menos da sua idade. A roupa manchada de sangue, desacordado. Ela e a mãe o atenderam quando o pai o colocou na cama do irmão. A mãe a guiava, ensinando-a como atender e cuidar de um enfermo, coisa que ela aprendeu bem, assim como tudo que sua mãe lhe ensinava, deixando a mãe orgulhosa. Ran também se esforçava por cuidar dele, e ficara orgulhosa com o modo que ele acalmava e confortava o garotinho, como se ele também não fosse uma criança. Às vezes quando ela acabava seu trabalho, passava por perto do quarto do irmão, pelo corredor e ficava ouvindo-o falar enquanto estudava. Tinha excelente memória, e podia dizer sobre tudo que escutava da boca dele sem esquecer nenhum detalhe. Ouvi-lo era comovente..._

_- ...Devo estar preparado para a morte... Com coragem e sem hesitar... Em qualquer situação, a qualquer momento..._

_- ...Minha honra deve ser sempre preservada... E a de meus ancestrais... E a de meu senhor... Meu nome e minha honra duram para sempre..._

_Ouvia os passos leves e a voz suave... Sentia a firmeza e a convicção com que dizia essas palavras._

_- ...Minha palavra deve ser sempre uma só... Ela deve ser absoluta... As palavras de um Samurai devem personificar a sinceridade, a verdade e a lealdade..._

_- ...Devo viver pela justiça... _

_- ...Minha espada deve me acompanhar todo o tempo... E ser uma extensão de mim mesmo... Ser o meu espelho... Ela é a minha alma... Seu fio deve ser justo, compassivo, benevolente..._

Naquela época Aya ouvia aquela voz, murmurada com paixão, a certeza de suas convicções na verbalização daquelas palavras... Podia entender hoje, como foi natural a liderança dele em meio à batalha, como os homens o viam, a reunião de tantas virtudes mesmo em uma pessoa tão jovem: honesto, leal, corajoso, perseverante, benevolente, compassivo, sincero... Podia ver no dia a dia como a dedicação e a segurança do seu irmão eram aprovadas e admiradas por todos. Ran era muito observador e sabia reconhecer o verdadeiro dom de cada um e incentivava as pessoas a desenvolvê-los. Por isso tinha lhe pedido para estudar, ampliar seus conhecimentos das ervas, dos remédios, da cura. Vira nela uma aptidão natural e providenciara para que ela aperfeiçoasse seu talento. Isso fizera com que ela amadurecesse, crescesse, desenvolvesse sua sensibilidade. E hoje... Ouvia sua voz alquebrada, compartilhando o seu dia aos sussurros, ao lado daquela cama, com ele inerte, sem saber o que realmente esperar.

Esperar... Esperança era a chave? Quem sabe o que acontecia com Omi... Será que ele ouvia? Será que entendia? Teria consciência do que acontecia ao seu redor? Aya tinha uma intuição e a perseguia com grande avidez. Aquele era um mal muito incomum, sabia de alguns pergaminhos antigos onde constavam doenças estranhas assim. Ela ia todos os dias à sala preparada especialmente para ela, no pequeno templo, onde Ran guardava o acervo que cuidava de aumentar dia a dia, onde ela podia estudar. Graças a isso eles tinham melhorado ainda mais a saúde das pessoas. Os meses passavam e ela lia incessantemente, todos os dias, buscando uma solução para o estado físico debilitado de Omi. Nada era desgastante o suficiente para fazê-la parar... Nem as vezes que desabava de cansaço sobre os pergaminhos.

Nessas horas não via o irmão entrar e carregá-la, entre preocupado e admirado pela sua tenacidade e dedicação. Tinham perdido a conta de tudo que já tinha sido tentado para curá-lo durante essa busca frenética. Não tinham obtido nenhum resultado que desse algum alívio ou alento, mas nem por isso desistiram. Até que... Um dia, ela achou... Um pergaminho que tratava especificamente de doenças inexplicáveis... Uma em especial falando sobre aos sintomas de Omi: Batimentos cardíacos mínimos; extremidades geladas; excessiva palidez; boca, mucosas e unhas ressecadas e descoloridas; respiração débil. A leitura a deixava mais e mais apreensiva, à medida que ela prosseguia.

O texto descrevia o estado do enfermo como 'estando no limiar entre a vida e a morte', não encontrando possibilidade de permanecer nem em um, nem em outro. Separado em dois, um corpo sem alma e uma alma sem corpo. Não poderia haver vida em um sem a presença do outro, uma agonia eterna. E o motivo... Era inverossímil! Uma maldição! Invocada através do mal e do ódio de uma pessoa que se acredita um bruxo ou feiticeiro. Falava também de pergaminhos escusos, perdidos no tempo, contendo essas maldições: palavras perversas e implacáveis, usadas para destruir, aniquilar. Os pergaminhos... Isso era uma coisa que ela não tinha e precisava urgentemente encontrar. Precisava mostrar isso ao seu irmão, o mais rápido possível. Saiu da pequena sala, estava anoitecendo, ele não estava mais ali, já devia ter ido para casa. Se concentrava tanto na busca que não percebia o tempo passar. Rumou para casa, urgia que ele tomasse conhecimento do que encontrara.

**oOo**

**YOHJI E KEN**

Como era bom voltar! Ken respirava profundamente, com o ânimo renovado por estar chegando em casa. Depois de algum tempo fora, meses, longos demais em sua opinião, era bom respirar aqueles ares do retorno ao lar. A viagem nada tinha de muito trabalhoso ou interessante, apenas acompanhar o séquito que negociava o casamento do filho primogênito do Xogun a quem serviam... E foram longe, até a província de Hokkaido, sinceramente achava que não precisavam ter se demorado tanto por lá. Olhava para seu companheiro ao lado. Ele cavalgava lépido pelo caminho, ainda assobiando irritantemente aquela música boba. Já não agüentava mais... E ele também tinha insistido em trazer aquelas garrafas de bebida, no entanto já estava tão acostumado com ele... Afinal conviviam desde crianças, ele, Yohji e Ran. Eram amigos inseparáveis. Sempre que podiam estavam juntos, a diferença de idade era mínima e eles se davam muito bem apesar da diferença de personalidade.

À medida que eles se aproximavam mais da aldeia, iam encontrando os conhecidos pelo caminho, que acenavam de longe. Até encontrarem um dos amigos mais chegados. Apearam dos cavalos e se cumprimentaram alegres, perguntando sobre os outros amigos... A resposta não agradou. O outro rapaz contou que Omi estava doente, há vários meses, e que ninguém sabia o que ele tinha, que estavam todos consternados com o acontecido e que Ran se dividia entre as responsabilidades e os cuidados em casa. A aldeia toda estava solidária com a família Fujimiya, Omi era um rapaz querido e admirado, por sua gentileza, por sua lucidez, por seus talentos como estrategista, por sua eficiência no manejo das armas. Depois dessa notícia eles se apressaram pelo caminho. Chegaram de tardezinha, os amigos e conhecidos se aproximando para falar com eles.

Ran estava no pequeno templo, na sala principal, meditando um pouco. Os olhos baixos, o corpo ereto, as pernas cruzadas. Deixava que sua mente estivesse livre de todas as pressões e que seus pensamentos pudessem ir e vir naturalmente. As portas que davam para a varanda da frente estavam abertas. Aya estava na sala contígua à portas fechadas, estudando o caso de Omi, analisando febrilmente os pergaminhos antigos, procurando uma solução, esperando que em algum daqueles documentos tivesse um vislumbre da cura para o rapaz. Então Ran escutou as exclamações de alegria, o leve rumor que demonstrava que alguma coisa de bom acontecia lá fora. Respirou profundamente, finalizando a meditação, levantando-se e saindo à varanda, chegando aos degraus que levavam à frente do templo. Seus lábios se abriram em um sorriso genuíno ao ver, no meio do aglomerado de pessoas, os amigos queridos que chegavam após a ausência prolongada.

Desceu os degraus ao encontro dos olhares deles com o seu, o reconhecimento pedindo uma aproximação. Quando se encontraram frente a frente abraçaram-se os três fraternalmente. O silêncio presente no gesto amigo, pontuado pela emoção. Ran deu um passo atrás e estendeu a mão à frente, indicando a direção de sua casa. Caminharam silenciosamente, aguardando estarem confortavelmente sentados para começarem a conversar sobre o que tinha acontecido desde que eles tinham viajado. Entraram na sala, sendo recebidos pela senhora Fujimiya, que deixou junto a eles uma garrafa de sakê e copos e se retirou. Mais uma vez o silêncio. Um silêncio opressor que só fazia aumentar a tensão angustiante que pairava entre eles.

- Ouvimos os comentários sobre o que houve por aqui, quando estávamos chegando... – Ken quebrou o silêncio. Mantinha os olhos baixos, sentindo a desolação em que o amigo se encontrava. – Mas ninguém soube nos dizer o que ele tem.

- Como está ele, Ran? Podemos vê-lo? – Yohji atropelou, como sempre afoito. – Como isso aconteceu? Ele foi ferido?

- Yohji...! – Ken interrompeu o fluxo agressivo e impaciente das perguntas do loiro enquanto observava a expressão corporal do amigo, as pernas cruzadas, o corpo largado, encostado na parede, acuado como um animal ferido.

- Deixe Ken... É claro que podem vê-lo... – A cabeça pendia para frente, os cabelos encobrindo o sofrimento em seus olhos. – Não, ele não foi ferido. Não sabemos mais o que fazer. Aya estuda aqueles pergaminhos incansavelmente, já tentamos de tudo e nada que fizemos surtiu algum efeito. – Levantou, afastando-se alguns passos até o corredor, abrindo a porta do quarto. Entrou acompanhado dos amigos, ajoelhando-se e sentando sobre os calcanhares ao lado da cabeceira de Omi. – Ele está assim desde o aniversário dele.

- Por Kami... – Yohji notou a palidez mortal na face do chibi, tocou na mão dele retraindo a sua ao sentir o toque gelado em seus dedos. – É como se ele estivesse morto...

- Yohji! Não fale assim. – Ken sentiu o desalento que os envolvia... Assistir o pequeno amigo definhando já machucava demais, transformar isso em palavras era um sofrimento aterrador.

- Desculpa Ran... – Yohji desviou o olhar e sentiu-se arrasado. Gostava demais do pequeno e vê-lo assim era uma tristeza infinita. – Eu sou mesmo muito rude... – Deu meia volta, saindo do quarto e voltando à sala, sentando-se com o olhar pregado ao chão. Ouviu o leve som da porta correndo e se fechando, os amigos voltando e se sentando ao seu lado.

- Como foi isso, amigo? Se ele não se feriu o que o deixou assim? – Ken não conseguia entender.

- Eu não sei. Nós comentamos entre nós, antes de vocês viajarem, lembram? Que ele estava arredio e distante. – Ran começou a lembrar e contar o que acontecera. – No aniversário dele, depois da cerimônia, ele se afastou, começou a agir de forma estranha... Fui atrás dele, me aproximei e senti... O mesmo que aquela vez em que você o achou desmaiado lembra Yohji? Aquela sensação de perigo iminente...

- Eu me lembro muito bem. Senti algo estranho aquele dia, e o Ken também.

- De repente estávamos discutindo, ele dizendo que estava na hora de ir embora. – Ran ofegava, ficando perturbado à medida que revivia em sua mente o que havia se passado. – Isso era loucura, e eu disse que ele estava falando uma besteira... Então o forcei a me encarar e... Descobri... Nós...

- Até que enfim!! Demorou hein?

- Cale-se Yohji! – Ken cortou o loiro.

- Eu beijei... Por um instante foi o paraíso, mas... Então ele... – Respirava aos arrancos... – Ele... Gritou! Foi horrível! Desfaleceu em meus braços... – Cobriu o rosto com as mãos, tentando controlar as emoções. – Desde então, temos tentado de tudo, mas nada conseguiu modificar o estado dele, nem pra melhor e nem pra pior.

Ken colocou a mão no ombro do amigo, apertando levemente, tentando dar o conforto de que ele precisava. Deixaram-se permanecer ali, unidos e solidários, os minutos escoando lentamente, até ouvirem o suspiro sentido de Ran. Ken pegou a garrafa com o saquê e os copos. Serviu para Ran, para si e... Yohji afastou o seu copo.

- Não... Eu vou beber outra coisa.

- Você vai beber aquela porcaria de novo? – Ken impacientou-se. Irritou-se ainda mais ao ouvir o assobio provocativo do loiro. – Chega Yohji, essa não é a hora e eu já não agüento mais...

- yoho, yoho, yoho... E uma garrafa de rum... – E continuava o resto da melodia num assobiar irritante, abrindo a garrafa que trouxera consigo da viagem e servindo-se da bebida.

- O que é que tanto o exaspera? – O ruivo olhava para os amigos prevendo mais uma de suas confusões.

- Esse baka que passou a viagem inteira cantarolando essa melodia irritante, por conta das estórias de marinheiros que ouviu... Aliás ouvimos estórias demais. Você sabe o quanto ele é fascinado por estórias de piratas...

- Até parece que você não participou disso, não gostou de experimentar o rum e ouvir as estórias dos marujos... – Yohji provocava como sempre.

- Mas você cantarola essa maldita música o tempo todo! E nem teve a decência de aprendê-la toda, cantarola sempre o mesmo pedaço e nas horas mais inconvenientes, como agora, por exemplo... Tenha mais respeito Yohji!

Aya entrou na sala, agitada, sentando-se ao lado do irmão. Um sorriso se delineou em seus lábios ao ver os rapazes que o acompanhavam, que os amigos haviam voltado. Seria pertinente que estivessem ali, talvez pudessem ajudar, não só na busca, mas a convencer o irmão de que ela seria acertada e necessária.

- Aya-chan! Que bom revê-la! – O loiro apertou seus ombros, gesto que reforçava as palavras que denotavam o estreito laço de amizade que os unia. – Onde estava? Não a vimos ao chegar.

- Eu achei... Descobri o que o Omi tem. – Olhou para o irmão, cético, e depois para os rapazes, como se pedisse ajuda. – É bem verdade que é difícil de acreditar, mas nunca nenhum pergaminho descreveu com tanta precisão os sintomas dessa doença tão incomum, mesmo que a explicação seja meio fora de propósito... – Entregou o pergaminho nas mãos dele para que se inteirasse do assunto, os amigos se inclinando junto ao rapaz para poderem ver também.

Aya passou a ler o trecho que ela havia marcado, a esperança em sua face morrendo ao chegar ao fim da leitura. Baixou o pergaminho à sua frente, a desolação marcando a sua expressão ainda mais que antes. Controlando a sua frustração ao dirigir-se à jovem ao seu lado.

- Aya, minha irmã, você está exausta! – Ran acariciou os cabelos da irmã ternamente, seus dedos descendo por suas longas tranças... – Tenho visto seu esforço, o quanto tem sido incansável nessa busca, mas... Isso é somente uma loucura de um velho qualquer que perdeu a lucidez.

- Mas Ran, todos os sintomas conferem, está totalmente coerente com o estado em que ele se encontra. Já tentei todas as ervas que conhecia. Li e reli todos os pergaminhos do templo. O único que me deu um vislumbre do que pode ter acontecido foi esse, descreve algumas doenças estranhas, que são provocadas por maldiçoes, lançadas por pessoas más, feiticeiros... Contudo não há nada mais nele, nenhum indício do que se possa usar para trazê-lo de volta. – Aya tentava ao menos fazê-lo considerar uma possibilidade... – O texto é muito preciso, não pode ter sido fruto da alucinação de um homem. Omi pode estar preso em algum lugar entre os mundos. Separado do seu corpo e de nós. Temos que pelo menos tentar...

- Aya... Ouça-me, não podemos nos agarrar a esperanças vãs. Feiticeiros, bruxos, todos são lendas, histórias para ninar nossas crianças... Isso não ajudará Omi... É inútil...

- Você está enganado Ran. Durante nossa viagem vimos e ouvimos rumores estranhos, historias horripilantes de marinheiros. Aya está certa Omi pode ter sido amaldiçoado.

Com o olhar melancólico Ran encarou Ken. Seu amigo era muito lúcido, com certeza não falaria algo em que não acreditasse. Era um jovem honrado e morreria por seus amigos. Por isso apegava-se a uma última e tênue chance de ver Omi bem novamente. Envolto em seus pensamentos apenas ouvia...

- Feiticeiros existem, são reais. Em sua maioria são perigosos e maus, sedentos por poder, mas existem aqueles que são bons e que com certeza podem nos ajudar. Esse pergaminho é a prova cabal disso.

- Eu já tentei tudo que aprendi, tudo que sei, meus conhecimentos são inúteis agora. E temo que Omi não tenha muito tempo. Temos que buscar ajuda, deve haver outros pergaminhos como este e que contenham essas maldições e nos digam o que fazer para quebrá-las.

Ran ouvia em silêncio, seu bom senso gritava por dentro e o desespero tomava conta dele, pois sua esperança crescia e teimava em confrontar seu raciocínio. Mas ainda assim ele nada dizia.

- Então não podemos perder tempo. Lembro do relato de alguns marinheiros, sobre uma velha eremita que vive em uma pequena ilha ao norte.

- Boa lembrança Ken-ken! Precisamos achá-la, nem que para isso eu tenha que colocar algumas gargantas no fio da minha katana!"

- Enlouqueceu Yohji?! Mantenha sua katana na bainha, nossa missão é de busca e não de guerra. Precisamos encontrá-la e convencê-la a nos ajudar.

Os ânimos estavam se exaltando, mas, com certeza os dois samurais recém-chegados estavam convictos de que a cura do garoto estava depositada em uma lenda. Nesse momento Ran os interrompeu.

- Hey, hey! Isso é insanidade! Lembro-me das estórias de meu pai sobre uma velha eremita, ele a chamava de Senhora do Tempo, a seguidora da Deusa Amaterassu. Mas isso é somente uma lenda e ninguém sabe se ela é realmente seguidora da Deusa, considerando a hipótese dela existir realmente, é claro! Não quero ninguém se arriscando em buscas vãs, Omi é responsabilidade minha!

- Eles podem estar certos Ran. E ela talvez seja a única chance de Omi, deixe-os tentar... Eu fiz tudo que estava ao meu alcance... Sinto muito...

- Você é nosso líder Ran e nós o respeitamos como tal, mas também somos seus amigos. – Ken tocou no ombro do amigo, confortador. – Amigos se ajudam... E acredito que Omi e você fariam o mesmo por nós! Deixe que nós tentemos pelo menos, vamos voltar com a cura. Se partirmos pela manhã, poderemos estar de volta na próxima lua cheia, com a cura de Omi!

- Ou com a cabeça do patife que fez isso, feiticeiro ou não!

- Yohji!!

Aya e Ken falaram ao mesmo tempo lançando olhares mortíferos em direção ao samurai.

Ran mantinha-se em silêncio, considerando as possibilidades. Sua mente aguda e clara que queria protegê-los se digladiando com sua esperança desvairada que queria deixá-los partir...

- Está bem, eu concordo. – Levantou-se sendo acompanhado pela irmã e os amigos, e curvou-se respeitosamente diante deles que imediatamente fizeram o mesmo. Abraçaram-se os quatro por um breve momento. Ran se retirou para dar algumas ordens, para que preparassem a partida dos amigos. Gostaria muito de segui-los até o fim do mundo, mas não poderia deixar Omi, sua casa e a aldeia desguarnecida. Tinha responsabilidades e precisava ficar...

Os primeiros raios de sol mal iluminavam a manhã e o destacamento composto por dez dos guerreiros de Ran, escolhidos por bravura e experiência em navegação, rumavam para o porto sob o comandado de Ken e Yohji. Da pequena aldeia até aquele ponto, seria pouco mais de um dia e uma noite de cavalgada sem parada. Ken e Yohji iam apreensivos à frente...

- yoho, yoho, yoho... E uma garr...

- Nem continue... Ou vai encontrar a Senhora do Tempo mais cedo, em espírito! – Ken lançou um olhar mortífero ao samurai ao seu lado que engoliu o restante da fala.

- Você não sabe se divertir Ken-ken, esse é o seu problema...

- Diversão! Diversão?! Como podemos pensar em divertir com o nosso chibi semimorto? – Colocou Ken muito nervoso.

- Sim, você tem razão. Eu é que sou meio inconseqüente... Não podemos falhar, ele precisa de nós!

Seguiram pelo resto do caminho silenciosos e apreensivos. Eram tempos incertos e o pequeno destacamento seguia com todos os sentidos em alerta as estradas não eram seguras apesar da trégua selada pelo Xogun.

A cavalgada fora extenuante, tanto para cavaleiros quanto para os cavalos. Mas havia pressa em ganhar o mar. O barco que haviam deixado no porto há apenas três dias, voltaria a ser sua casa novamente, mas agora uma tristeza se abatera naquela nau. Até mesmo Yohji estava silencioso, mas sua mente travava mil guerras e era... Era quase impossível. Poderiam ficar procurando por muito tempo. O mar do Japão era rico em ilhotas e a Senhora do Tempo poderia estar em qualquer uma delas, segundo a lenda que ouviram, e a ilha ainda estaria envolta em brumas e somente corações com uma causa justa poderiam encontrá-la! Navegaram por mais de quinze dias e não encontraram nada. A calmaria causava medo entre os tripulantes.

- A deusa nos amaldiçoou! – Dizia um marinheiro.

- Há cinco noites que não vemos a lua... – Falava outro.

- Vamos morrer... Vamos todos morrer! – Os marinheiros diziam uns aos outros.

- Silêncio! – A voz de Ken ecoou como um trovão no silêncio da madrugada. Ouviu a conversa dos tripulantes enquanto subia ao convés do navio, quando um denso nevoeiro começou a se insinuar em volta do barco. - De pé guerreiros!

Ao ouvirem a voz de comando de Ken, o silêncio imperou na nau, somente o barulho das ondas era ouvido. Então Ken começou a falar...

_- Não transgrida as leis da sociedade._ – Imediatamente os guerreiros se colocaram em pé e começaram a acompanhar seu líder em uníssono!

_- Não busque o seu conforto pessoal._

_- Não tenha predileções (esteja livre de preconceitos)._

_- Pense com clareza sobre si mesmo e com profundidade sobre os afazeres mundanos._

_- Não tenha muitos desejos durante a vida._

_- Não se lamente quanto aos afazeres pessoais._

As vozes dos guerreiros cortavam o ar marinho, sem piedade. Sem hesitação e com coragem.

_- Não tenha ciúmes ou inveja dos afazeres dos outros._

_- Não se aflija quando tiver que se separar de algo ou de alguém._

_- Não aja de má vontade consigo mesmo ou com os outros._

_- Não pense em se apaixonar._

_- Não fique enfeitiçado por objetos materiais._

Aos poucos o denso nevoeiro foi se dissipando. As nuvens escuras foram se abrindo, as estrelas começaram a se mostrar ainda mais brilhantes. A lua cheia adornou novamente o céu iluminando todo o convés e um uma brisa leve começou a soprar, trazendo finalmente as brumas mágicas que marcavam o local exato da ilha.

_- Não deseje se estabelecer._

_- Não se alimente com comidas refinadas._

_- Não acumule bens._

_- Não supervalorize as coisas que tem._

_- Não fique obcecado por obter armas magníficas._

_- Quando seguir o Caminho, não tenha medo de morrer._

Com mais vigor na voz os guerreiros continuaram a bradar seu código, pois sabiam que poderiam vagar para sempre naquela bruma mágica. Seus corações estavam limpos e suas mentes voltadas para sua honra e valor.

_- Não ajunte dinheiro para a sua velhice._

_- Venere os budas e os deuses, mas não conte com eles._

_- Abandone o interesse próprio, e não busque a fama ou a fortuna._

_- Nunca se separe do Caminho do Guerreiro._

Ao finalizarem, as brumas se dissiparam e os primeiros raios de sol da manhã delinearam a terra ao longe, iluminando e aquecendo o coração de todos ali. Ken mirou o horizonte com um alivio vitorioso. Nenhum sentimento era melhor que aquele, a Senhora do Tempo os havia aceitado em sua casa. Mais que depressa Ken ditou as ordens no convés e tudo que se ouvia agora era uma agitação de passos e repetições de ordens. Em poucos minutos tinham baixado o bote que os levariam à praia, nele Ken, Yohji e mais cinco guerreiros seguiram sem demora. A pouca distância que separava o navio da praia parecia interminável, podiam ver o caminho contornado por pedras escuras, que marcavam as areias brancas e serpenteavam para o interior da ilha. Para eles esse seria o caminho a ser percorrido.

Já estavam andando a pouco mais de um quarto de hora quando avistaram uma construção simples encavada entre árvores e flores exóticas. Tinha paredes amarelas desbotadas e janelas abertas de par em par, as cortinas esvoaçavam com o vento suave daquela manhã. Aproximaram-se devagar e cautelosamente, suas katanas repousavam nas bainhas em suas cinturas e experimentavam uma sensação de paz profunda em seus corações já marcados por algumas batalhas. Estacaram, quando uma jovem mulher de uma beleza rara, cabelos longos e claros, como um campo de trigo pronto para a colheita, seus olhos eram dourados, lembrando o sol ao amanhecer.

- A quem procuram bravos guerreiros? – perguntou com voz gentil e melodiosa a mulher à frente deles.

- À Senhora do Tempo. – Yohji se adiantou, como se hipnotizado pela beleza da mulher. – Por favor, pode nos dizer onde encontrá-la?

- Por que a procuram? – A mulher mantinha-se à frente, altiva.

- Um amigo precisa de sua sabedoria. – Respondeu Yohji.

- Sim, eu sei, ele está perdido entre a vida e a morte. Seria ele merecedor de tamanho sacrifício por parte de amigos leais?

- Sim, ele é um guerreiro honrado, senhora. – Dessa vez, Ken respondeu.

- Então entrem. Vocês já a encontraram. Eu sou a Senhora do Tempo. Seguidora da Deusa Amaterassu, senhora do sol e da alegria.

- Mas... A senhora não é... Quero dizer... Bem...

- Nunca envelheci em todos esses anos, nem tudo que as lendas contam são verdades. Mas como posso ajudar seu amigo?

Ken tirou da sua armadura os pergaminhos encontrados por Aya no templo e entregou à mulher, que se dirigiu ao interior da casa, seguida por Ken e Yohji.

- A maldição do amor só pode ser quebrada por amor. Se existir amor verdadeiro a Deusa responderá a invocação e seu amigo estará a salvo...

A sacerdotisa da Deusa explicou aos dois guerreiros tudo quanto precisavam saber e deu a eles algo muito precioso... Um pergaminho onde era descrito todo o ritual e a invocação a Deusa. Por horas, que eles sequer perceberam passar, ela explicou todo o cuidado que deveriam ter.

A viagem de volta foi um pouco mais relaxada, mais tranqüila. Chegaram ao porto ao fim do dia, o sol se punha vermelho no horizonte, fazia pouco mais de um mês que estavam fora, mas sua jornada não estava completa. Empenharam-se ao máximo para chegar à aldeia o mais rápido possível, viajando a noite toda e o dia seguinte também. Todos eles acalentavam o mesmo desejo e tinham o mesmo objetivo, o de curar o jovem Samurai. Entraram na aldeia ao anoitecer, parando em frente à casa dos Fujimiya. Assim que apearam foram recebidos por Aya, ansiosa com a conclusão daquela missão.

- Então, como foi?

- Nós a achamos... – Ken entregou o pergaminho nas mãos da garota. – Conseguimos Aya-chan... Encontramos a Senhora do Tempo. Está tudo aí...

- Ela disse que se for amor verdadeiro, a Deusa Amaterassu o atenderá. – Yohji completou.

Alertado pelo tropel dos cavalos, Ran encaminhou-se para casa. Já de longe viu que eles tinham chegado e apressou-se para recebê-los, aliviado por vê-los sãos e salvos. Sabia que a viagem era perigosa por si só. Se enfrentassem o que imaginavam seria mais perigosa ainda.

- Deu certo meu irmão. Eles acharam a cura... – Aya tinha os olhos marejados pelas lágrimas de alegria, seu coração livre da opressão que o castigara durante aquele tempo todo, quase um ano. – Não é maravilhoso...?

- Não tenho palavras para agradecer a todos vocês. – Ran falava a todos os guerreiros reunidos ali diante de si. – Pela sua bravura e empenho a vida de Omi estará restabelecida em breve. Mas agora, importa que vocês possam partilhar da companhia de suas famílias, que devem estar ansiosas para vê-los. – Todos se despediram e começaram a dirigir-se para suas casas. Ran colocou as mãos nos ombros dos amigos que estavam ao seu lado, conduzindo-os para dentro de sua casa. – Vocês vão jantar conosco e descansar um pouco. Se bem os conheço, mal aportaram e já encilharam os cavalos, não parando para nada. Devem ter cavalgado a noite toda e o dia todo sem intervalos.

Entraram na casa, recebidos com todo carinho pela senhora Fujimiya, que os esperava já com a mesa posta. Foi a primeira refeição verdadeiramente descontraída naquela casa depois de muito tempo. A conversa fluía leve, e continuou por um bom tempo depois de acabado o jantar. Bem mais tarde, sentados na varanda da casa, os quatro abriram o pergaminho diante de seus olhos e estudaram minuciosamente o ritual. Ouviram atentamente o que os dois amigos relataram sobre a Senhora do Tempo e todas as recomendações que ela lhes deu. Aya anotou tudo que precisaria para o ritual que seria ao amanhecer dentro de dois dias.

**oOo**

**JUNTOS**

Era madrugada. Estava escuro ainda, quando Ran vestiu o corpo de Omi com as vestes de Samurai, colocando as espadas em sua cintura. Vestiu-se também da mesma forma, e tomando o jovem samurai em seus braços saiu, acompanhado de Aya, Ken e Yohji que levavam tudo que precisava para realizar a contra maldição. Ken seguia na frente, Ran logo atrás, em direção à planície onde costumavam treinar, bem ao lado do grande carvalho. Colocou o rapaz ali na relva, entre o carvalho e o riacho... O carvalho à esquerda do rapaz, onde se localizava o leste, e o riacho à direita, onde se localizava o oeste. Ele se sentaria ao lado esquerdo e Aya ao lado direito de Omi. Era ela quem o auxiliaria no ritual. Eles ficariam dentro dos círculos de proteção, para protegerem o espírito, Yohji e Ken do lado de fora protegendo o lado físico, um à cabeceira do rapaz voltada para o norte e um aos pés do rapaz, voltados para o sul. Colocaram todo material a ser usado no ritual ao lado de Aya, e as flores, Frésias Brancas e Rosas Vermelhas, aos pés de Omi. Sentaram-se, um de cada lado. Ken e Yohji tomaram suas posições, os arcos e flechas nas mãos. Aya acendeu o incenso, aspirando profundamente, passando o incensário ao irmão para que fizesse o mesmo. Ran aspirou o perfume, pensando no seu amor, pensando em Omi, fixando toda a essência de seu ser no que sentia por ele.

Ran se levantou. O céu já clareava, os primeiros raios de sol despontando no horizonte. Pegou o grande maço de Frésias brancas nas mãos, dispondo-as no sentido horário, em um grande círculo em volta deles, a começar atrás de si e terminar no mesmo ponto voltando ao seu lugar. Parou em pé e levantou os braços, as palmas das mãos voltadas para cima, fazendo a primeira invocação.

_Oh Dama do Dia Amaterasu! _

_Senhora da luz, _

_Senhora das colheitas,_

_Mãe da terra e do amor._

_Em nome do mais puro amor_

_Eu invoco vossa proteção!_

Pegou então o outro maço de flores, de Rosas vermelhas, as dispôs num novo círculo, dentro do primeiro, fazendo toda a volta, chegando ao seu lugar e fazendo a segunda invocação.

_Eu vos saúdo ó Dama do Dia Amaterasu_

_Tu que vens com uma nova aurora!_

_Eu, vosso filho Ran, invoco o seu poder!_

_Para que as trevas sejam vencidas_

_E o amor seja novamente unido._

_Todos os poderes Dela são meus!_

_Todos os poderes Dela estão em mim!_

Abaixou-se e tomou o incensário nas mãos, aspirando profundamente.

_- Ó Senhora da Luz! Suplico por sua presença! Que eu seja agraciado com vossa proteção e sabedoria! _

Caminhou rente aos círculos de proteção e parando aos pés de Omi clamou:

_Em nome da terra... _

_Que o mal seja subjugado._

Andou mais alguns passos continuando a volta, parando ao lado direito de Omi:

_Em nome da água..._

_Que todo o mal seja purificado._

Depois parou à cabeceira de Omi:

_Em nome do ar..._

_Que as forças do mal sejam afastadas._

Voltando ao ponto de início, clamou pela última vez:

_Em nome do fogo..._

_Que a vida seja protegida._

Colocou o incensário aos seus pés e abrindo os braços levantou os olhos para o céu e disse:

_O que foi partido na terra _

_Seja unido no céu._

_O que vaga nas sombras _

_Encontre a luz._

_Que meu amor seja o seu guia,_

_Que meu amor seja a sua salvação._

Então os raios do sol atravessaram as nuvens, incidindo sobre eles. E por aquela tênue luz, desceram do firmamento diáfanas borboletas de todas as cores, como se pequenas almas delicadas viessem resgatar ao que estava perdido... Uma brisa suave começou a soprar, e cada vez mais borboletas apareciam à volta deles, como bailarinas de um grande baile imaginário, dançando uma música inaudível, numa revoada sublime, chegando cada vez mais perto dos mortais. Na luz difusa dos primeiros raios de sol da manhã, os olhos de todos os presentes divisaram a imagem etérea de uma mulher, o sorriso singelo e bondoso na face, o olhar do puro amor. Ela estendeu a mão e então puderam ver Omi, imerso na luz que dela se irradiava.

Ran deixou-se ajoelhar no chão, sentando-se sobre os calcanhares, dominado por uma profunda comoção. Ela conduziu a mão do rapaz, pousando-a sobre a própria mão gélida dele... E as borboletas pousaram sobre todo seu corpo, que estremeceu, e um suspiro profundo moveu seu peito. A mulher tomou então a mão esquerda de Ran, que sentiu seu toque suave em seus dedos, colocando-a sobre a mão do rapaz, cobrindo ambas as mãos com as suas. A pele de Omi se aqueceu novamente, a cor voltando às suas faces, aos seus lábios. Suas pálpebras estremeceram e seus olhos de abriram, e a primeira visão daquelas safiras foram o rosto tão querido, emoldurado pelos cabelos vermelhos e os olhos violetas marejados pela emoção.

- R-Ran...

- Não, não fale... – Ran enlaça o corpo de Omi, trazendo-o junto ao peito. – Bem vindo de volta...

Estavam todos emocionados, acompanhando o reencontro, mas Ken e Yohji continuavam alertas ainda assim, o mal ainda estava à espreita, foram avisados para tomar cuidado e ficarem vigilantes... Assim que Ran abaixou-se, enlaçando o chibi, o zunido de uma flecha cortou o ar onde ele devia estar ao mesmo tempo em que o brado enlouquecido, cravando-se no tronco do carvalho logo atrás dele.

- NÃO VOU FALHAR NOVAMENTE!! É A MINHA VING... – Mas não pode concluir, uma flecha se cravou no seu coração e outra lhe atravessou a garganta silenciando o grito de ódio.

Yohji e Ken permaneceram por segundos intermináveis, posicionados sobre um joelho, os arcos nas mãos novamente armados, prontos para defender os seus até a morte. Mas não foi preciso. A seta envenenada que atingira a artéria no pescoço o matara quase que instantaneamente. Tsutomo tombou sem vida, os olhos assassinos vidrados. Ran não deu a mínima atenção a isso, Ken e Yohji se incumbiriam daquilo perfeitamente, a ele só importava Omi, sua família e o seu povo, e estavam todos seguros. Deixou que Aya cuidasse de Omi dando-lhe água e os remédios necessários enquanto ele fazia as três voltas em sentido contrário, fechando os círculos de proteção. Sentia-se exaurido, mas não podia fraquejar agora, mal podia acreditar que ele estava de volta. Ele ainda não estava recuperado de todo, necessitaria de ajuda por mais uns três dias. Mas isso não seria problema.

Tomou-o em seus braços fazendo o caminho de volta para casa, ele ainda estava frágil e vulnerável, mal podia falar e tinha ficado muito tempo imóvel. Ken ia à sua frente, o arco armado em prontidão, logo atrás vinha Ran carregando Omi, depois Aya e fechando o cerco Yohji também em prontidão. Ao entrarem pelo meio das casas Ken e Yohji puderam baixar a guarda, a aldeia estava acordando, várias pessoas já se encontravam fora, começando seus afazeres diários, e foram parando o que faziam apreensivos ao vê-los aparecer daquele jeito e Ran com Omi nos braços.

- Ele está bem! Omi está curado. – Ken sorriu largamente ao dar a boa notícia ao passarem pelas primeiras pessoas.

Foram ovacionados por onde passavam até chegarem a casa. Todos ficaram felizes em saber que ele iria se recuperar. Ran entrou com ele, a mãe veio recebê-los à porta, feliz por tê-lo de volta bem e a salvo, acompanhando o filho que o levou para o quarto, o colocando na cama. Aya e a mãe se apossaram dele, cumulando-o de mimos e cuidados, que ele agradecia com uma ou outra palavra, a voz rouca pela falta de uso das cordas vocais. Levantaram-no e recostaram o tronco em travesseiros para que pudessem alimentá-lo. Ele sentia alguma dificuldade em mastigar e engolir, mas o fato de poder fazê-lo já era uma glória. Ran sentou-se encostado à parede, olhando as duas trabalharem, agora com um sorriso bobo na face. Seja lá o que o futuro lhes reservasse seria maravilhoso, apenas por ele estar vivo e bem, nisso residia toda a sua felicidade.

Quando elas finalmente os deixaram a sós, Ran se aproximou pronto a trocar a roupa dele, para que pudesse dormir com mais conforto. Preparou tudo e colocou a cama junto à dele, como fazia todas as noites, mas dessa vez sentiu a mão quente enlaçar-se à sua, isso o acalmou completamente e o fez dormir instantaneamente como não conseguira fazer por um longo tempo. Acordou com os primeiros raios da manhã, dormira por quase dez horas ininterruptas, Abriu os olhos lentamente, estava deitado de lado seu olhar se fixou imediatamente sobre Omi, como fazia todos os dias, encontrando o outro virado de frente para si, os olhos azuis abertos e fixos em sua pessoa, as mãos ainda entrelaçadas.

Ficaram se olhando por tempo indefinido, os olhos que se encaravam diziam muito mais do que as palavras poderiam expressar. Mesmo assim Ran tentou lhe falar, abriu a boca, mas foi impedido pelo loirinho, que levantou a mão livre com dificuldade, ainda devagar demais, pousando o dedo sobre seus lábios, fazendo um gesto discreto com a cabeça dizendo-lhe que não. Não poderia negar-lhe nada, e se ele dizia-lhe não, lhe faria a vontade. Tomou aquela mão também entre a sua, beijando-lhe a ponta do dedo, assentindo com a cabeça. Ficaram se olhando ainda por muito tempo, até ao ponto em que não podia mais adiar os seus deveres.

Quando Aya entrou com o desjejum, preparado para dois, Ran já estava pronto para sair. Mas tinha tempo para fazer companhia a ele durante a refeição. Ajudou-o a sentar-se e observava Aya o auxiliando a se alimentar. Sorria enquanto degustava o seu chá. Saiu logo depois acompanhando sua rotina diária. Voltava para o almoço e depois só à tardinha. E foi assim durante três dias, a cada vez que voltava para casa ele estava melhor, foi retomando todas as funções físicas, dependendo cada vez menos de Aya e dele, e cada vez mais de si mesmo. A recuperação foi bem rápida, até que no final do terceiro dia chegou em casa e ele não estava em lugar nenhum. Saiu à varanda, pensando em onde ele poderia ter ido. Soltou o cabelo, passando a mão pelas mechas, preocupado com ele. _– Eu vou embora sim! Você não vai poder me impedir! _– Ele não partiria assim... Mas se ele quisesse ir não iria se meter, deixaria que ele escolhesse, estava bem e era o que bastava.

Resolveu andar um pouco, o sol estava se pondo e era lindo de se ver, era uma boa hora para pensar também. Caminhava a esmo, com os pensamentos livres, deixando que fossem por onde bem entendessem. Desceu pelo caminho em direção à planície. Chegando à escada natural de pedra, descendo por ela, prestando atenção onde pisava e... Sua intuição o fez erguer a cabeça e lá estava ele sob o carvalho, encostado em seu tronco e os olhos presos na correnteza do riacho que serpenteava por ali. Estava escurecendo, mas sua silhueta se destacava iluminada pela luz de uma fogueira que queimava perto dele. Ficou a observá-lo por algum tempo, mergulhado nas emoções intensas que aquela cena o faziam sentir. Por tudo que acontecera naquele local, nunca mais seria o mesmo. Caminhou em sua direção. Não seria justo para com ele se o mantivesse preso ali, o amava demais para isso.

Sentou-se ao lado dele, encostando-se no tronco, mantendo o silêncio do lugar, olhando para o sol que se punha no horizonte, seus raios resplandecentes matizando o céu de cores espetaculares, dourado, passando por vermelho e por púrpura até o azul noite... As palavras permaneciam engasgadas em sua garganta... Por mais que tivesse tentado dizê-las, Omi nunca deixava e tinha respeitado sua vontade, até agora. Mas estava se sentindo sufocado com isso, fizera um esforço tremendo para trancar tudo por tanto tempo e agora que queria revelar o que lhe ia ao coração, simplesmente não conseguia.

- Omi... – O nome saiu com tanta suavidade e tão baixinho que mais pareceria ser um dos murmúrios do riacho, se não tivesse sido ouvido pelo loirinho e chamado a atenção dele para si. – Eu... Eu... – Sentiu que ele o olhava e voltou seu olhar para ele também.

- Não me diga nada... Você não precisa... – Omi toca em sua mão, apertando seus dedos.

- Mas eu preciso. – A garganta doía com o esforço para controlar a voz e a emoção. – Não fui justo com você e se você... Quiser realmente partir eu... Vou entender, eu...

Omi ficou olhando para o ruivo, a cabeça inclinada, os olhos baixos, o rosto sério e controlado. Prestando atenção na dificuldade que ele estava enfrentando por dizer tudo aquilo. Pensava em como tinha sido tolo... Como pudera pensar em uma possibilidade dessas, sabendo de antemão, bem no fundo de si mesmo, que era completamente impossível. Olhar para ele... E pensar em não vê-lo mais o aterrorizava... Saber que não iria mais vê-lo era inconcebível.

- Você não sabe como me senti por de ter dito isso naquele dia... – Seus lábios se abriram num sorriso triste. – Me arrependi do que falei no momento exato em que aquelas palavras saíram de minha boca, elas me fizeram sofrer, fizeram você sofrer...

- Eu... Eu preciso lhe contar... – Ran tentou dizer, mas ele novamente o cortou.

- Não. Você não precisa me contar nada, eu sei. Tive muito tempo para finalmente enxergar tudo que sempre esteve sob meus olhos e eu fui cego o bastante para não notar... – Omi apertou ainda mais a mão dele dentro da sua. – Toda a dedicação, toda a preocupação, todo o cuidado, todos os sentimentos que você me devotava... Tive esse tempo todo para 'ver' e entender... Que eu jamais poderei deixar você.

Omi viu o rosto surpreso voltar-se para si, os violetas procurarem nos seus a confirmação de suas palavras, e ao encontrarem as emoções transparentes em seu olhar, deixar que os olhos refletissem as suas mesmas emoções. Não precisavam mais das palavras, eles se aproximaram lentamente, os olhos presos um no outro, os lábios se tocaram provando, experimentando, as pálpebras se fecharam e como se tivessem combinado suas bocas se abriram e as línguas se encontraram, acariciando-se suavemente a princípio, exigentes depois, até que os corações batiam tão furiosamente que precisaram parar.

- Está... Anoitecendo... – Ran disse ainda ofegante. – Não quer... Voltar? – Envolveu os ombros dele com seu braço.

- Não... Fiquei longe por tempo demais... Sem poder sentir... Sem poder tocar... – Encostou a cabeça em seu ombro, vendo os últimos vestígios do sol desaparecer. – Quero ficar aqui, perto de você. – Abaixou ainda mais a voz. – Só eu e você.

Ran relaxou, estreitando o abraço. Entendia como Omi se sentia, tinham ficado muito tempo separados. Eles iam voltar lentamente à rotina normal, mas... Havia tantas coisas não ditas, não feitas, não resolvidas... Não podia negar a necessidade dele que sentia latente em si, era quase dolorosa, mas faria tudo como ele quisesse, no tempo dele.

- Farei tudo que você quiser... Como você quiser. – Apertou-o mais junto a si.

Omi sorriu, sabendo muito bem o que Ran estava fazendo... Dando-lhe tempo. Tempo... Era o que mais tivera naqueles meses todos, para pensar, para decidir. Tempo para escolher... Seu amor não sabia que ele não tinha escolha? Sorriu ainda mais, sabendo da resposta enquanto conversava consigo mesmo... Não. Ele não sabia, não sabia que só ele existia em sua vida, por que Omi nunca lhe dissera. Não precisava de tempo nenhum... Para nada. Nem para pensar, nem para decidir, nem para escolher. A única necessidade, sede, fome, que tinha em sua vida era Ran, só ele. Era isso que queria e iria tomar para si.

- No momento... – Encostou-se todo nele, tocando seu rosto numa carícia e fazendo com que olhasse para si, as íris violetas intensas, pelos sentimentos expostos ali. – Quero apenas você. – A mão deslizou pelo pescoço alvo, entremeando-se nas mechas ruivas, puxando o rosto contra o seu. – Só você...

Fechou os olhos, aproximando-se dele. Delicadamente tocou-lhe os lábios, sentindo a maciez deles. Então passou levemente a ponta da língua sobre eles, sentindo o seu sabor, acariciando de leve, instintivamente pedindo permissão... Sentiu a mão dele em si, descer de seu ombro, pelas costas, alojando-se na curva de sua cintura e a outra, tocar em seu rosto...

Ran prendeu a respiração com o toque em seus cabelos, em sua boca... Não saberia dizer quando suas pálpebras se cerraram, desligando do mundo real. Seu corpo se arrepiava, a respiração se acelerava sutilmente, sentindo a língua delicada sobre seus lábios, abriu a boca sem sentir, aceitando a carícia tão intima, correspondendo, tocando-a com a sua... A pequena mão deixou seus cabelos, descendo pelo pescoço, entrando pela borda do decote do quimono, procurando a pele de seu ombro... O beijo se tornava mais profundo, mais ardente, mostrando a Ran que o queria desesperadamente, tanto quanto ele o queria também. Seu corpo todo respondia... A ele.

Omi desceu a mão pelo quimono dele, tateando, chegando ao nó na cintura e o desatando... Apartou o beijo e levantou o olhar, notando a expressão enlevada dele, os olhos cerrados, a respiração levemente ofegante. Sabia que ele ainda se continha, lhe dando tempo para se afastar, para parar, para fazer somente o que ele quisesse... Chegou perto da pele da garganta, beijando ali, suas mãos agora trabalhando juntas, abrindo o resto das roupas por baixo do quimono até encontrar a pele e tocá-la...

Dedos trêmulos tocaram a pele desnuda de seu peito, fazendo seu coração se acelerar furiosamente. A boca delicada encostou-se na sua garganta, beijando e descendo um pouco mais, entreabrindo-se, deslizando úmida por onde passava e sugando a pele ao lado dos dedos que faziam círculos imaginários por toda extensão que alcançavam... Deslocou a mão do rosto para a cintura dele, segurando delicadamente... Mas à medida que as carícias aumentavam de intensidade... Sentia que estava se perdendo por ele. Estava ficando difícil manter seu autocontrole e suas mãos foram apertando a cintura cada vez mais, os olhos ainda fechados, apenas sentindo o que Omi fazia consigo.

- É isso que eu quero... – Encostou a face em seu peito, ouvindo o coração acelerado. – Pertencer a você... – Levantou os olhos azuis, focando o rosto que se mantinha impassível, incompatível com a respiração ofegante e o coração disparado... – Olhe para mim! – Os violetas se abriram àquela ordem, mostrando a paixão tempestuosa que ia dentro dele, o controle férreo por um fio. - Você é tudo que eu quero... Eu já sou seu... – Sussurrou doce, não deixando dúvidas pairando entre eles. – Então me abrace... E me tome para si.

Ran cedeu. Suas mãos correram por aquele corpo o abraçando apertado, tomando aquela boca que se abria para ele, sem mais poder controlar todo o amor que transbordava e os envolvia por completo. Suas mãos tomavam o que lhe pertencia, sustentando-o junto de si e abrindo as roupas que os atrapalhavam. Tocando aquela pele adorada, que agora estava quente e palpitante, ansiando pelo seu toque... E apesar do sentimento que ardia dentro de si, como uma febre insana, suas mãos eram gentis, afastando os tecidos de sobre o corpo dele com cuidado e delicadeza, deslizando-os pelos ombros, que foram beijados assim que foram descobertos.

- Tem certeza...? – Vocalizou entre os beijos que desciam pela pele arrepiada, pelo corpo que se segurava ao seu apoiando-se nos seus braços, livre das peças de roupa que antes cobriam o tórax que agora estava à disposição de seus lábios.

- Te-tenho... – A voz saiu falha, entrecortada pela respiração ofegante. – Você... É a minha... Ahhh... – Gemeu ao sentir os lábios beijarem seu mamilo, mordendo os lábios ao senti-lo sugado por eles.

- Eu sou a sua... – Ran disse, arrepiado com aquele gemido, deixando que sua mão continuasse em sua missão, abrindo o resto das roupas e entrando por baixo do tecido, tocando a pele lisa das coxas, deslizando-as pelas pernas e tirando-as do seu caminho.

- A minha... Certeza. – As mãos agarradas nos braços dele entraram em ação de novo, tentando ajudá-lo a tirar as roupas, seu rosto levemente corado por se saber totalmente exposto a ele. – Quero ver você... – Sussurrou tímido, mordendo o lábio inferior.

Ran levantou os olhos, fitando o rosto enrubescido pela timidez. Sorrindo a ele fez o que lhe era pedido. Ajeitou as roupas dele no chão, deitando-o sobre elas. Tirou a parte de cima das suas roupas que já estavam abertas, mostrando-se à luz do fogo, os cabelos ruivos caindo soltos sobre os ombros. Colocou-as no chão como fez com as dele e tirou o restante, mostrando-se por inteiro, a roupa de baixo tendo o mesmo destino das outras peças. Olharam-se, admirando e apreciando a visão de seus corpos nus. Omi estendeu os braços para ele, chamando-o para junto de si e ele o atendeu. Deitou-se ao lado dele. Abraçaram-se, Omi beijava o seu pescoço, deixando o pescoço e o ombro à sua disposição, subindo a perna pela sua e encaixando-a no seu quadril, virando e puxando seu corpo sobre o dele.

O ruivo mergulhou o olhar nas safiras brilhantes, enlaçado pelo pescoço, a perna ainda prendendo-o junto dele, os lábios se oferecendo confiantes... Palavras não eram necessárias para confirmar o desejo mútuo que sentiam. Beijaram-se profundamente, sabendo exatamente o que queriam, o ruivo descendo os lábios sedentos pelo corpo sob o seu, ouvindo os gemidos de prazer e aprovação, detendo-se nos mamilos eriçados, sentindo as pernas dele se abrirem, para que se acomodasse entre elas, e deslizando a planta dos pés pelas suas pernas numa carícia insinuante. Foi beijando e lambendo o peito, deixando a língua sinuosa correr pela pele arrepiada, em seu caminho tortuoso e úmido, entrando no umbigo e circulando dentro dele, simulando carícias ainda mais íntimas. Beijou-lhe o ventre e chegou ao membro já teso, beijando toda a extensão, passando a língua e tomando-o entre os lábios, sugando a ponta...

Omi sentia-se enlouquecer, agarrando-se às mechas ruivas em busca de algo que ancorasse sua mente na realidade, com a boca dele percorrendo seu corpo, em carícias sensuais e indecentes... Sugando seus mamilos, roçando os dentes sobre eles, fazendo-o se arrepiar... As mãos grandes e fortes deslizando por suas coxas, enquanto a língua fazia seu caminho tortuoso pelo seu corpo, fazendo evoluções em seu umbigo, incendiando seus desejos... Os lábios dele o tocaram no seu membro, fazendo-o sucumbir no mar de prazer que ameaçava levá-lo às raias da loucura.

- Aaahhhh... – Mordeu os lábios, tentando conter os gemidos que deixaram sua garganta, quando a boca começou o vai e vem, sugando e lambendo, os dentes roçando de vez em quando, provocando pequenos choques em seu ventre... Fazendo-o ansiar por mais, mais daquela boca, daqueles toques, mais de Ran.

Ran abandonou o membro aos cuidados de sua mão, que o manipulava devagar e constante... Chupou os próprios dedos, umedecendo-os para o que estava por vir, tocando-lhe as nádegas com delicadeza, acariciando-o mais intimamente, deixando que um dedo deslizasse para dentro dele, o olhar focado na expressão do seu rosto, tentando causar o mínimo de desconforto e dor possíveis. Viu a face se contrair ligeiramente, começando a movimentar-se lentamente, a mão ainda manipulando o membro duro entre os dedos, até sentir o movimento sutil do quadril dele para então colocar um dedo a mais, sentindo uma resistência um pouco maior, que foi relaxando pouco a pouco, aceitando seus movimentos. Retirou então os dedos e parou com as carícias, ouvindo uma exclamação de protesto, enquanto deitava-se sobre ele e seus corpos se encaixavam, as pernas dele se dobrando e se abrindo ainda mais, incitando-o a continuar.

- Olhe para mim, Omi. – Ele obedeceu, abrindo os olhos azuis, fixando-os na face à sua frente. – Podemos parar quando você quiser...

Encostou o membro nele, investindo com cuidado, entrando em seu corpo devagar. Omi segurou-se em seus ombros, o olhar sempre preso ao seu, mordendo o lábio inferior, franzindo de leve as sobrancelhas, remexendo levemente o corpo sob o seu... Parou por alguns instantes, preocupado com ele.

- Não para... – Sussurrou, enlaçando-lhe a cintura com as pernas. – Está tudo... Bem. – Beijou-lhe suavemente os lábios, deslizando as mãos pelos ombros e rodeando-lhe o pescoço, puxando-lhe o quadril com as pernas.

Ran avançou um pouco mais, sempre parando por alguns instantes para que não o machucasse, até estar em seu interior por completo... Esperou um pouco, até que ele se mexesse, pedindo mudamente que se movesse... E quando o fez viu aquelas íris se esconderem atrás das pálpebras cerradas e sobrancelhas franzidas, as pernas ainda mais apertadas em torno de si, os dentes apertando os lábios, as sensações ainda doloridas... Beijou-o, acariciando-o no peito, nas coxas, movendo-se devagar, sentindo que aos poucos ele relaxava a tensão no seu abraço, gemendo dentro do seu beijo, começando a mover o quadril junto com o seu, acompanhando seus movimentos, intensificando suas sensações de prazer.

À medida que ele se movia consigo seu corpo automaticamente aumentava o ritmo, a velocidade, tornando o ato tão intenso que o ar lhes faltava e tiveram que partir o beijo... Mergulhou a boca entre o pescoço e o ombro dele, sugando ali, marcando a pele que já era sua, inebriado com o cheiro e o sabor que experimentava... Já não continham mais os gemidos, tal a intensidade e o ardor o prazer que os consumia. Os corpos se friccionavam, moviam-se freneticamente, fazendo ondas carregadas de eletricidade percorrer seus corpos, aquecendo-os cada vez mais, porejando-os de suor...

Omi sentia as arremetidas cada vez mais profundas, tocando-o em pontos que o deliciavam, tinha vontade de gritar tamanho o prazer que sentia, seu membro estava ainda mais duro, pulsando a cada toque profundo, seu corpo se contraindo mais e mais até que não foi mais capaz de agüentar... Sendo traspassado pelo gozo avassalador... Gemendo languidamente.

- Aaahhhhmmm... – Apertou-o junto a si, o nome dele saindo dos seus lábios num suspiro... – Raaannn...

Sentiu o corpo todo dele apertá-lo contra si. O sêmen em jatos quentes entre eles, fazendo com que também chegasse ao êxtase, derramando-se dentro do corpo dele.

- Huuummm... – Ran ainda se movia. O prazer do orgasmo se prolongando, os corpos trêmulos agarrados um ao outro, parando aos poucos, relaxando lentamente.

As mãos de Omi acariciavam suas costas indo e vindo nos músculos suados, os lábios beijando e acariciando seus ombros. Ran levantou a cabeça, as íris violetas procurando os olhos azuis. Eles se olharam, completamente perdidos no amor contido naquele olhar... Beijaram-se selando aquele sentimento tão puro e pleno. Viraram-se de lado, separando seus corpos, continuando ali deitados, em toques suaves e carinhosos por muito tempo.

A manhã veio encontrá-los ali, já vestidos, abraçados e adormecidos, novamente recostados no tronco do grande carvalho, que participara dos momentos mais intensos entre eles. Da fogueira só restavam as brasas e as cinzas... Um arrepio de frio fez com que Ran abrisse os olhos, apertando mais o corpo do loirinho junto do seu, protegendo-o da friagem do dia que acordava. Beijou seus lábios, acordando-o ternamente, os olhos azuis se abrindo tendo a visão que sempre o presenteava... Os olhos violetas fixos nos seus. Os primeiros raios de sol iluminaram o céu, chamando a atenção dos amantes, colorindo as nuvens, dissipando a leve neblina, brilhando nas gotas de orvalho das flores, da relva... Olharam-se.

- Eu te amo... – Omi o olhava com carinho. – Sempre amei.

- Sempre vou estar do seu lado. – Abraçou-o, suspirando profundamente.

Estava tudo certo, tudo em paz. O dia começava, marcando o início de uma nova etapa em suas vidas juntos.

**FIM.**

* * *

**Considerações Finais**

**Shita Chikara** – significa 'Sob poder' ou 'sob força'.

**A música** que me inspirou, principalmente nos momentos de mais emoção foi: **November Rain – Guns and Roses.**

Tudo que foi usado na contra maldição tem um significado específico na mitologia. As flores, o incenso, o carvalho, as borboletas e a Deusa Amaterassu.

Eu ia colocar flores que tivessem significados específicos. Surpreendentemente **as flores** deles tinham os significados que casavam com o ritual.

- _Frésia Branca_ – Significa Proteção e Calma.

- _Rosa Vermelha_ – Amor Absoluto e Verdadeiro.

**O incenso** expande e aprofundar a consciência espiritual.

**O carvalho** significa força e resistência, a presença do poder necessário para a superação de qualquer obstáculo. Também signfica a possibilidade de acesso a outros mundos, de ver o invisível. Pode representar o líder de um grupo ou um líder por natureza.

**As borboletas** simbolizam a alma, elas conduzem a alma.

**A Deusa Amaterasu**, a Deusa do Sol e Fonte da Vida, é a figura central e de maior importância na mitologia japonesa. Foi ela quem deu origem à família imperial. Ela é cultuada no Templo Ise, pertencente à família imperial. Até antes da Segunda Guerra, os japoneses acalentavam o desejo de visitar o local menos uma vez na vida. Não por ser o templo da família imperial, mas para rezar e pedir por uma farta colheita à deusa Amaterasu, fonte da vida, ao Deus da Água Sarutahiko, e à Deusa dos Cereais, Toyouke.

Meus agradecimentos à minha querida beta e amiga _Lady Anúbis_ que mais uma vez, betou a fic em tempo record. Agradeço também à minha amiga _Isabelle Delacour_ que me ajudou demais com as pesquisas, sem as quais seria impossível escrever.

**Samantha Tiger Blackthorn**


End file.
